Copia perfeita
by Sophie-sama
Summary: a escuridão toma conta da noite,mas quando ela chega qualquer luz treme,olhos prateados, caninos afiados, ela não é youkai ou humano, ela naõ teme nada, ela é solitaria, ela é a luxuria e a beleza, quem é ela? ela... é a copia perfeita.
1. o ínicio

_oi!_

_pois é, só to postando história e nunca atualizando,_

_GOMEN NE MINA!_

_ mas eu não podia deixar essa idéia ir embora, vai ser algo novo!_

_na verdade, culpe a novela mutantes, quem mandou eu assistir aquilo?_

_agora ta aí o que deu!_

_mas não é a mesma coisa! _

_foi só uma idéia que me veio assistindo ela o.k?_

_beijinhos._

_boa leitura._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Os olhos castanhos frios da mulher rodearam o local, como eram irritantes! Além de seres todos muito pequenos, precisava de uma cobaia, mas queria uma garota já grande, quem sabe um garoto? O que viesse, começou a andar e foi até uma grande arvore de sakura e viu um ladrão de alma ir até sua mão, sorriu, eles eram lindos, lindos ladrões de almas, deu um sorriso malicioso, sabia muito bem que aquilo não ajudaria a sociedade tanto quanto a ela mesma, queria saber, queria testar, queria criar uma nova raça, ouviu um barulho e virou seu rosto para o lado, detrás de uma árvore saiu uma garota, ela aparentava ter uns treze anos, era muito parecida com a mulher.

- ahn, desculpe, eu... me desculpe, já estou indo.

- espere.

A púbere virou-se.

- venha até aqui.

A menina obedeceu, a mulher a olhou docemente e disse.

- não são lindos? Ladrões de almas.

- não, não acho eles bonitos, são maus.

A mulher riu, uma risada que hipnotizaria até o mais forte dos seres, o transformaria em um gatinho indefeso.

- ora, quem lhe disse isto? Seus pais?

- eu não tenho pais, sou órfã.

- por que veio aqui?

- eu... senti algo estranho, deve ter sido a presença deles, eu os odeio.

A mulher gostava mais daquilo, a púbere se assustava aos poucos, sentia que aquela mulher não era boa, mas sua beleza, seu olhar, tudo assustava, a mulher foi tocar no rosto da púbere que andou um passo para trás e formou uma barreira entre as duas.

- interessante, acho que finalmente encontrei o que precisava.

A púbere não compreendeu, a mulher pegou no braço da mais nova e começou a puxa-la até a sala da madre superiora.

- madre superiora, eu encontrei a garota, a garota que quero adotar.

A púbere arregalou os olhos, adotada? Por está mulher?

-ora senhorita kikyou, de todas as pequenas crianças do orfanato, vai adotar a kagome? Logo a de treze anos?

- sim, encantei-me por esta jovem.

Ela sorriu, o mesmo sorriso que fazia todos se encantarem com ela, mas para kagome aquele sorriso era apenas uma mascara para um coração frio e desprovido de sentimentos... aquilo ficava cada vez pior.

As imagens ficavam cada vez mais aterrorizantes, kagome fora jogada a uma sala, onde dois homens a seguraram, kikyou colocou as luvas de plástico e pegou uma seringa, sorriu maliciosamente olhando para o liquido dentro da mesma, kagome tentava se soltar, gritava, ela se mexia muito, tentando não só se livrar, como sabia que seria impossível, mas também dificultar o trabalho de kikyou em injetar o liquido nela, mas pareceu não surtir efeito, eles levaram-na para uma cadeira e prenderam os braços dela, ela tentava mexe-los mas não conseguia, kikyou se aproximou e injetou o liquido no corpo de kagome, ela sentiu uma ardência horrível percorrer todo o seu corpo, mas não foi só isso, sentiu algo mais... ela sentiu como se nascesse de novo.

Haviam passado duas horas desde kikyou ter-lhe aplicado o liquido, kagome tinha um sono inquieto, não agüentava, aquilo doía, aquilo ardia, abriu os olhos e sentiu algo tomar conta dela, sentiu-se forte, sentiu-se poderosa, sentiu-se fora de controle, seus olhos antes castanhos ficaram prateados, os caninos maiores as unhas também, ela se levantou e correu até a porta, quebrando o vidro, um guarda ouviu o barulho e foi até o local, viu kagome andar lentamente até ele, ela sorriu... maliciosamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou abriu os olhos negros, arregalou eles, a câmera mostrava que kagome havia saído, a porta estava quebrada, uma tragédia aconteceria, se levantou e começou a correr, logo ela chegou até o local perto da sala onde kagome estava.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

A cena era terrível, kagome estava bebendo o sangue do guarda, ao ouvir o grito a outra soltou um grito também, só que este era agudo e de uma freqüência que deixaria qualquer um surdo, kagome então olhou para kikyou, os cabelos estavam tapando quase seu rosto por completo, ela se levantou, deixando a mostra as manchas de sangue em seu cabelo e sua roupa, mas principalmente... em sua boca, ela lambeu os lábios sentindo de novo o gosto, para ela, delicioso de sangue, se aproximou de kikyou lentamente, a cientista mais que rapidamente correu e apertou o botão de alarme, ouviu-se um barulho estridente(para kagome) de sirenes, apesar da policia ainda estar por vir, ela tapou os ouvidos e se sentou, ela gritava de dor, kikyou deixou lágrimas caírem sobre seus negros olhos, os dois homens que estavam com kikyou aquela hora pegaram kagome pelos braços enquanto ela ainda estava atordoada e jogaram em uma sala blindada, kagome tentava cortas as coisas, arranhava as paredes, batia, porém ela sentiu uma fraqueza tomar conta dela e desmaiou...

Kikyou olhou para a menina desmaiada com os olhos arregalados...

- eu criei um monstro... um monstro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ela cuspiu um pouco mais de sangue e tossiu sangue também, já se faziam dois meses desde o incidente com o guarda.

- bata de novo.

Um dos capangas( assim podemos chama-los) deu outro soco na barriga de kagome, que cuspiu mais sangue.

- não gostas kagome? É sangue.

- o que pensa em conseguir com isso kikyou?

- respostas, eu faço as perguntas e quero conseguir respostas.

- NUNCA!

- bata mais forte.

O homem deu outro soco na barriga de kagome, a menina tossiu mais sangue.

- o que quer de mim?

- JÁ DISSE. Respostas, kagome, kagome, kagome, me diga, não gosta de seu sangue? Precisa de sangue de sangue para viver?

- todo ser humano precisa.

- BATA DE NOVO.

O homem deu outro soco, kagome tossiu mais sangue, estava pálida, seus olhos derramavam lágrimas, kikyou se aproximou de kagome, ignorando as manchas de sangue no chão que manchavam seu sapato branco de salto 10 cm, tocou no queixo de kagome e a fez levantar o rosto graciosamente.

- o problema, é que você não é mais humana.

Kagome sentiu uma ira dentro dela.

- e tudo graças a mim, você não me odeia? Não me detesta? Não quer me matar? Não quer sugar todo o meu sangue? Minha energia vital?

Kagome não agüentou e deixou aquela fera tomar conta de si, os caninos cresceram e seus olhos ficaram prateados, ela deu um chute na barriga de kikyou que a mulher foi parar longe, cuspiu muito sangue.

- senhorita kikyou!- gritaram os capangas preocupados.

- BATAM NELA ATÉ ELA NÃO AGUENTAR MAIS! NÃO TENHAM PENA! Essa garota vai ter o que merece.

Um dos homens foi até a garota.

- agora você vai ter o que merece piralha.

A garota estava de novo com os cabelos tampando-lhe o rosto, o homem foi dar o soco e deu um grito, kikyou arregalou os olhos com a cena, kagome havia mordido a mão do homem e agora sugava o sangue com um imenso prazer, logo ela largou a mão do rapaz, o homem estava muito pálido e sentia-se fraco como nunca, se kagome sugasse mais sangue ele morreria, a garota lambeu a parte superior dos lábios e sorriu maliciosamente dizendo.

- delicia.

- você... você é um monstro.

Ela soltou uma risada com desdém e disse.

- um monstro que você criou, não se esqueça disso.

- você pode matar as pessoas, você...

- quem você quiser.

Kikyou sorriu maliciosamente, agora, só precisava descobrir um jeito de controlar a piralha e logo, kagome faria tudo o que ela quisesse.

- kagome querida, você precisa de sangue não é?

- sim.

Ela falou, kagome deu uma risada alta e disse.

- é claro que preciso kikyou, não sabe o que eu sou?

- diga-me.

- sou uma vampira kikyou, preciso de sangue para viver e você vai me dar todo e qualquer sangue que eu quiser.

Kikyou deu uma risada e disse.

- por que eu o faria? Caso não saiba, sou uma miko e seus poderes infantis não podem surtir efeito em mim, precisa de mim kagome.

- uma parceria?

Kikyou enrugou a testa.

- como assim?

- eu trabalho para você, matando quem você quiser sem pedir nada em troca, sofro o quanto você quiser e tudo o que você terá que fazer, é me libertar daqui a cinco anos.

- cinco anos? Por que cinco anos se eu posso te-la para sempre?

Kagome riu um pouco.

- você está certa, como sempre kikyou, só esqueceu de um detalhe, apesar de legalmente você poder fazer o que quiser comigo, eu atinjo a maior idade daqui a cinco anos, pense pelo lado bom, eu farei sem reclamar ao invés de cinco anos reclamando e não cooperando.

Kikyou hesitou, por um lado, kagome estava certa, além de poder mata-la a qualquer momento, por outro...era esse outro que a assustava, kagome quando crescesse se tornaria mais poderosa e ninguém a controlaria, quem não garantiria que ela não a mataria? Mas também quem não a garantiria que ela não a mataria agora? Ela pode, e como pode.

- tudo bem.

- um pacto de sangue kikyou.

Kagome fechou os olhos e se concentrou, usou sua força e quebrou as correntes da parede, deixando dois grandes pedaços, kikyou ficou com medo, aterrorizada, kagome levou um dedo à boca e fez um pequeno corte.

- sua vez. – falou de um jeito assustador e divertido.

Kikyou também fez um pequeno corte e as duas tocaram os dedos, juntando o sangue.

- uma promessa kikyou, me liberte daqui a cinco anos, não pense que eu o esquecerei, além de que... não há como voltar atrás.

Kagome então passou pela porta(ou pedaço de plástico) que separava aquela sala ao que seria seu quarto(?), kikyou abaixou o olhar.

- é... não há como voltar kagome.

Em seguida, deixou algumas lágrimas caírem sob seus olhos.

0o0o0ocinco anos depois0o0o0o

- a senhorita ainda está aqui senhorita kikyou?

- sim kayou, eu tenho algumas coisas para terminar, pode deixar que eu fecho tudo por aqui.

- certo. – falou o rapaz antes de se preparar para sair.

Kikyou sorriu, apesar de parecer bem, os cinco anos haviam se passado, e o pacto estava ali, kagome se lembraria com certeza, kikyou não podia negar que agora a menina era por demasiado forte além de que conseguia controlar o seu sangue de vampira, kikyou havia criado um monstro, um monstro que a livrara de vários incômodos, varias pessoas que a processaram por descobrirem, de algum modo muito estranho, que ela tinha kagome, que ela tinha uma vampira, evitara o dia inteiro ir falar com kagome, mas agora a noite ela não tinha escolha, se demorasse mais um dia, kagome a faria pagar, seus olhos ficaram marejados, sentia medo, muito medo, adentrou na sala de aço e logo após, em uma sala de vidro, uma garota descansava na escuridão dali, deitada em uma maca, amarrada, os cabelos negros dela estavam despenteados, a roupa era a de sempre, uma blusa regata de algodão preta, uma calça jeans preta e um all star surrado preto, as unhas também eram pretas, ela se aproximou da garota e deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

- parece que é uma mulher de palavra kikyou, lembrou-se de nosso pequeno trato? – kagome abriu os olhos com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – há cinco anos atrás?

Kikyou assentiu e disse.

- mas...

- eu lhe jurei obediência kikyou, terá minha eterna gratidão por isso que me fez, estou muito melhor.

Kikyou assentiu e começou a desamarrá-la, seu coração estava descompassado, falhou, ficou olhando a mão dela livre.

- não fique assim kikyou, age como se eu fosse uma ameaça para você. – falou com ironia.

Kikyou sorriu docemente.

- é claro que não querida, é como uma filha.

Kagome sorriu e kikyou voltou a solta-la, os cabelos da mulher estavam soltos, os imensos cabelos dela, kagome usou a mãos solta para tocar neles, a mulher arregalou os olhos e a olhou, viu que ela sorria docemente e sorriu assim também, logo ela havia terminado, finalmente, kagome estava livre, foi em direção a porta e se virou para kagome.

- como é o sabor da liberdade?

Kagome ficou em pé e se virou para kikyou.

- eu não sei. – kikyou sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e seus olhos se arregalaram antes mesmo dela terminar a frase. – só vou saber depois que matar você.

Kagome deu um chute no peito de kikyou que a mulher quebrou a porta de vidro, e bateu na de ferro, kagome deu uma risada maliciosa e fio para perto da mulher.

- ora kikyou, não se preocupe, não vai morrer... ainda. – kagome sorriu maliciosamente e tocou no rosto da mulher, fazendo um corte com suas unhas imensas.

- eu não sou tão piedosa quanto pareço, prepare-se para pagar por tudo o que eu sofri nos últimos cinco anos...

Kikyou arregalou os olhos.

- bem vinda ao inferno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_UAU! QUE KAGOME MASSA!_

_AMEI!_

_bem, o romance chega logo logo,_

_por favor,_

_me digam qual o outro estilo da fic, é que eu sempre faço errado, se é drama eu coloco humor, querendo fazer humos e faço drama, aventura, acabo fazendo humor, mas eu vou arrumar,_

_o.k?_

_bjs_

_reviews!_

_sakuraprincesa_


	2. aliados

_gente! me desculpem,_

_mas só deu p/ fazer o capt de copia perfeita,_

_por enquanto,_

_o capt das outras tá na minha cabecinha linda inteirinho, o.k?_

_prometo várias emoções em innocence._

_muito drama e explicações em curiosidade,_

_e postar o resto de Electra e meu amor por você, minha perdição,_

_bjs_

_mandem reviews!_

_0o0o0o aliados 0o0o0o_

A menina passou a unha pelos vários nomes daquela lista telefônica, bufou cansada.

- talvez esteja em M.

Foi até a parte de nomes começados por M, até que parou o dedo em um número, pegou o telefone da sala de kikyou e começou a discar, havia feito kikyou desmaiar e é claro, isso ajudaria muito a ela, se kikyou ficasse acordada seria um empecilho a seus planos.

-**residencia Houshi, bankotsu falando, quem deseja?**

- gostaria de falar com o senhor miroku por favor, diga que é kagome higurashi.

**- um momento senhorita.**

0o0o0o nesse mesmo momento em outro lugar 0o0o0o

- senhor Houshi, há um telefonema para o senhor na linha dois de uma tal de Kagome Higurashi.

O Rapaz arregalou os olhos.

- como disse? Kagome higurashi? Era esse mesmo o nome? Tem certeza?

- absoluta senhor.

Ele pegou o telefone desesperado.

- kagome higurashi?

**- houshi, quanto tempo não é?**

Ele sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos.

- achei que estivesse morta.

**-...eu preciso de ajuda miroku.**

- eu morri de saudades... em que posso te ajudar?

**-pode... me buscar? Ai! Aconteceu tanta coisa. – ela soluçou. – eu não sou mais humana miroku! Eu preciso de ajuda!me busque aqui na number one.**

- kagome, o que você faz na number one? É um lugar para cientistas! E que história é essa de não ser mais humana?

**- por favor.**

- eu já estou indo kagome, não se preocupe.

Miroku desligou o telefone e pegou a chave do carro antes de correr até sua BMW preta e ir direto para a number one, logo ele viu duas figuras na entrada, saiu do carro e viu uma mulher deitada no chão e kagome, miroku e ela se encararam e ela o abraçou e começou a chorar.

- se acalme káh!

- miroku! Me ajude, eu te conto tudo no caminho!

- mas e essa mulher kagome?

- foi a mulher que destruiu a minha vida, eu quero vingança miroku, VINGANÇA!

- não precisa gritar para todo mundo ouvir kagome, vamos me ajude.

Miroku colocou kikyou no banco detrás e kagome foi no de passageiro, kagome contou a história toda para ele, o rapaz a fitou assustado, preocupado, logo chegaram na mansão de miroku, kikyou ficou em um quarto no sótão(apesar da casa ter vários quartos, kagome insistira para deixa-la no pior lugar que tivesse) e foram conversar no escritório de miroku.

- então você não é mais humana? Foi geneticamente transformada em uma vampira?

Kagome assentiu.

- por aquela mulher, aquela desprezível mulher, eu a odeio, eu quero me vinga miroku, ela tem que sofrer tudo o que eu sofri e um pouco mais.

Ele tocou na mão da garota e disse.

- acredite kagome, eu farei de tudo... o possivel e o impossível para que você tenha a sua vingança.

Kagome assentiu e deixou duas lágrimas, duas teimosas lágrimas, caírem de seus olhos, miroku se aproximou da menina e a beijou levemente nos lábios, ela sorriu.

- agora nada de moleza miroku, pesquise tudo sobre kikyou e por favor, faça uma nova conta bancaria para mim, além de que gostaria que me arrumasse um quarto em algum hotel.

- por que não fica aqui? Eu passei anos te procurando!

- eu não posso miroku, você tem a sua vida, nunca daríamos certo.

O rapaz abaixou o olhar.

- kagome, eu farei de tudo, tudo mesmo, mas não me peça por favor... não me peça para.

- viva a sua vida miroku. – ela o interrompeu. – eu não sou mais parte dela.

Ela se levantou e começou a andar até a porta.

- onde é o banheiro, quero tomar banho, acho que deve ter algumas roupas por aqui não?

- tem, para encontrar a sua suíte suba a primeira escada que vir, atravesse todo o corredor, primeira porta a direita.

Kagome o olhou cansada e ele disse.

- bankotsu! Leve a kagome até a suíte dela, a melhor.

O mordomo foi até kagome e disse.

- me siga senhorita.

Eles começaram a andar, subiram escadas e todo aquela blá blá blá da casa, bonita, e tudo mais, kagome nunca fora ligada a detalhes, a não ser quando era para matar alguém, na hora de entrar na suíte o tal mordomo cortou o dedo, kagome viu um fio de sangue sair do dedo do rapaz.

- olhe que desastrado que eu sou, mil perdões senhorita.

- saía daqui agora.

- sim, caso precise, me chame senhorita higurashi.

Ele saiu e kagome se abaixou, lambeu o fio de sangue que ficara na maçaneta, se levantou e foi tomar seu banho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome andava sem rumo, na verdade, ela tinha um rumo sim, o apartamento de kikyou, ao chegar ela inventou que kikyou havia pedido que ela pegasse algumas coisas em seu apartamento, como tinha a chave, ele deixou kagome subir, miroku havia dado a ela um vestido até metade das coxas vermelho sangue, ela resolveu ir até o quarto de kikyou, começou a vasculhar as gavetas, encontrou algumas pastas, as pegou e sentou-se na cama vendo do que se tratavam, arregalou os olhos...

- são processos.

Sim, eram de todas as pessoas que ela tinha matado, ou melhor, mais da metade, levantou-se e ajeitou o vestido, olhou para o computador, passou a mão no monitor e sorriu marotamente, sentou-se na cadeira giratória e ligou o computador.

**Senha.**

- qual será a senha da kikyou?

Kagome olhou para o monitor de novo e viu um papelzinho grudado nele.

**Senha: flor do campo.**

Kagome deu uma discreta risada, kikyou sabia ser realmente precavida, se alguém tentasse pegar os dados em seu computador, ela estava sempre pronta, para ajuda-lo.

Kagome começou a mexer no computador, arregalou os olhos...

- não pode ser.

Sim, fotos de kikyou se beijando com dois homens, na verdade, uma era dela com um homem de cabelos negros e a outra era com um homem de cabelos prateados e orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, kagome os reconheceu na hora, um era o namorado dela( o de cabelos prateados) e o outro era seu amante.

**- kikyou? Você está aí?**

Arregalou os olhos, parece que tinha que trabalhar agora...

Sorriu maliciosamente.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta da casa de kikyou, ele batera mas parece que ela não ouvira, será que ela havia esquecido de trancar a casa? Adentrou no local e vira que estava arrumado.

- kikyou? Você está aí?

Ele falou, mas não obteve resposta, continuou a andar mas de repente parou, sentiu um cheiro diferente, não era o de kikyou, era um cheiro doce, misturado com o cheiro enjoativo de sangue, ele ouviu a porta se fechar e se virou, da escuridão uma garota surgiu, ela possuía os cabelos lisos e usava um vestido muito curto, que lhe deu a visão, muito bem vinda para ele, das pernas bem torneadas da morena, ela se parecia com kikyou, mas não era ela, a garota se aproximou sorrindo malignamente.

- ora, ora, olha quem nós vemos aqui? – ela se sentou na mesa na frente dele, de pernas cruzadas. – um cachorrinho perdido? Tsc tsc tsc.

Sesshoumaru sentiu, ela não era humana, mas também não era youkai ou hanyou, deu um passo para trás, ela era muito bela, isso o assustava mais.

- não tenha medo, não vou lhe atacar.

- o que faz no apartamento de kikyou?

- vim buscar umas coisas para kikyou. – falou seca.

- não veio. – sesshoumaru se acalmou, ao que parecia, aquela garota não lhe faria mau, afinal, o que deu nele? Era só uma garota.

- está certo, não vim para isso mesmo, mas a pergunta é o que você veio fazer aqui?

- nada que lhe interesse garota.

Ele foi na direção do quarto de kikyou, kagome tinha a sensação de que já o havia visto, foi aí que se lembrou, ele estava sempre perto daquelas mulheres que kikyou a mandara matar, foi até ele e disse.

- vingança não é?

Ele parou, virou-se para a garota que sorria maliciosamente, do mesmo jeito que antes.

- eu já disse que não é nada que diga ao seu respeito.

- mas diz ao de kikyou, e eu também quero vingança.

Ele a olhou curioso, a garota foi até o computador de kikyou e voltou a mexer nele, ignorando completamente a presença do rapaz.

- para que... vingança?

Ela riu um pouco.

- segundo o dicionário... ato de vingar,; revide; desforra; represália – falou ela, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

- conhece kikyou? – ele falou seco.

- se não a conhecesse... estaria aqui?

- esta garota, o sabe sobre ela? – ele jogou uma foto para a moça, kagome olhou para a foto e só de lembrar o gosto do sangue de sua vitima sentiu a boca ficar seca de desejo... ótimo sangue, ótimo.

- parece que nossa querida amiguinha não gostava dela, mandou assassina-la.

Ele puxou o cabelo de kagome para trás e ficou com o rosto a centímetros do da vampira e disse.

- quem a matou?

Kagome sorriu cinicamente e disse.

- eu.

PLAFT.

Ela tocou na face, é claro que o tapa não havia doido tanto assim, afinal, desde que fora transformada em vampira, ela sofrera horas, dias, anos sendo estapeada e outros, sorriu e ele puxou o cabelo dela de novo e disse.

- o nome dela era sarah e ela era a minha NAMORADA!

- então mereço os parabéns, ela era pouco para alguém como você.

PLAFT.

Ele repetiu o ato e puxou o cabelo dela, kagome estava ficando cansada daquilo e ele disse.

- como a matou? Alguma nova arma? Por que tudo o que viram foi dois pequenos furos no pescoço dela... como a matou?

- você quer saber?

Ele então percebeu a proximidade dos lábios com os dela.

- então vai saber, eu a matei... do mesmo modo que vou te matar.

Ele arregalou os olhos e deu um pulo para trás, e sabem por que? Isso mesmo, kagome havia se transformado, ela se aproximou dele já ansiando pelo sangue do rapaz, ele tentou dar um soco nela mas a garota desviou e ficou atrás dele segurando com um dos braços as mãos dele e com o outro deixou a cabeça de lado, deixando seu pescoço livre, livre para que ela bebesse o seu sangue.

- até que nós poderíamos ter nos dado bem sabe? Mas você teve que dificultar as coisas para mim.

Ele usou o pé dele e fez kagome se desequilibrar e cair de costas no chão, ele pegou a primeira coisa que viu, um despertador, ela riu.

- oh! que medo, vai me matar com um despertador.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- como adivinhou?

Ele ajustou o horário para despertar bem... agora,

TRIM,

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome se contorcia com aquele barulho tão perto de seus ouvidos, ela gritava, seu grito não era humano, o que deixou sesshoumaru assustado, era um grito fino, assustador, ele desligou o despertador e kagome parou de se contorcer e começou a respirar pesadamente, ele se aproximou dela e disse.

- onde está kikyou?

- mate-me.

TRIM.

Ela deu outro grito, ele havia ligado de novo o despertador e deixara mais perto de seu ouvido, desligou novamente e disse.

- onde está kikyou?

- um pacto.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- como assim mulher?

- um pacto, vamos fazer um pacto de sangue, um ajuda o outro a se vingar, eu sei onde está kikyou, mas mata-la não me daria prazer algum, nem sugar o sangue podre dela.

- como assim sugar o sangue dela?

- ainda não percebeu? Eu sou uma vampira querido.

- vampiros não existem.- falou convicto do que dizia, o que a fez rir.

- não existiam, até kikyou mudar meu DNA.

- por que kikyou faria isso?

- e eu é que sei? Não faço a menor idéia do que passou pela cabeça daquela mulher na hora de me adotar e mudar meu DNA, mas eu quero vingança, vou me vingar por todos os anos sofridos e você pela sua namorada.

- não foi só ela, você matou todas as minhas namoradas nos últimos cinco anos se quer saber.

- o pacto, vai fazer ou não?

Sesshoumaru sorriu maliciosamente.

- não, mas me contento em fazermos um trato.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- como quiser mas me diga, que trato?

- eu te ajudo em tudo, tudo o que quiser, tudo o que tem que fazer, é me deixar arruinar a vida dela por completo, sem se meter.

- eu quero ao menos ficar a par de tudo que vai fazer, eu já ia arruíná-la mesmo, uma ajuda não fará mal.

Ele deu a mão para ela se levantar, mas ela negou e se levantou sozinha, eles se olharam e ele disse.

- feito?

Ela hesitou, seria um aliado... mas ao mesmo tempo seria um intruso.

- feito.

Eles apertaram as mãos, kagome sentou-se na cama de kikyou e disse.

- kagome.

- sesshoumaru Taishou.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- eu sei por que ela arruinou seus namoros, ela sempre quis que você fosse o namorado dela, herança maior, fortuna maior, uma carreira que lhe dava muito mais dinheiro do que a do seu irmão.

Ele não compreendeu.

- kikyou não era a santinha que todos pensam, um exemplo? Eu mesma, fui a criação dela, me lembro até hoje do dia em que eu quase ataquei ela, foi no mesmo dia em que ela me transformou em vampira.

Kagome então olhou para a secretaria eletrônica de kikyou e sorriu maliciosamente, ao que parecia para sesshoumaru, ela só sabia sorrir assim, a moça apertou o botão de ouvir os recados e ouviu.

**"oi amor, que saudades de você, a gente não tem se visto mais né? Trabalhando tanto, olha, o papai e a mamãe armaram um jantar hoje a noite no seu restaurante preferido, quer ir conosco? Beijos, inuyasha."**

Kagome olhou interrogativa para sesshoumaru.

- meu irmão, apaixonado por aquela mulher.

- então é por ele que vamos começar.

- como assim?

Kagome foi até a bolsa que havia ganhado de miroku e tirou um pendrive(n/a é assim que se escreve?) dela, colocou no computador e começou a baixar todos os arquivos possíveis para ele.

- o que está fazendo... kagome?

Ela o olhou fria e em seguida para o computador.

- baixando o máximo de coisas possíveis, afinal, conheces teu inimigo e saberás como derrotá-lo.

- e isso nos ajudará?

Ela sorriu travessa.

- se vai ajudar VOCÊ eu não sei, mas que vai ME ajudar, disso eu tenho certeza. – ela viu que havia terminado de baixar e tirou o pen drive e disse.

- vamos.

- espere, eu não entendi, como assim vamos começar pelo meu irmão?

- quer destruir a vida dela não quer? Vamos tirar tudo o que é dela, e ao que me parece você também vai a um jantar hoje a noite não é?

- sim, e deixe-me adivinhar, quer que eu leve?

Ela assentiu e voltou a ter aparência humana.

- tudo bem, esteja pronta as oito.

- me busque no flowers hotel, quarto sete.

- sete? É o numero de Deus, irônico né?

Ela o olhou séria e disse.

- irônico ou não...é o número do quarto, te vejo as oito.

Em seguida ela sumiu na escuridão do corredor, sesshoumaru olhou para a porta por onde ela passara por algum tempo, sorriu, kikyou teria o que merecia e ao que lhe parecia... e um pouco mais.

_0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o_

_ARIGATOU PELAS DUAS REVIEWS!_

_MAS EU SEI QUE PODEM FAZER MAIS!_

_e só um detalhe, para quem não sabe, todas , TODAS MESMO! todas as minhas fics podem ser agora comentadas por qualquer um, do ff ou não o.k?_

_realizem meu sonho, me dêem uma história com mais de cem reviews!_

_ARIGATOU PARA:_

**_Agome-chan.: arigatou agome-chan! a primeira review da história foi SUA, que bom que gostou MUITO, aaaaiiiiii é boa msm, a história foi baseada na quarta feira passada, que teve a samira dando um chute na juli quando ela diz:_**

**_" como é o sabor da liberdade?"_**

**_" eu não sei, só vou saber quando matar você" aí ela dava um chute nela, tanto que teve uma parte parecida no primeiro capt lembra?_**

**_bjinhos._**

**_estrelinha negra: oi! gostou mesmo? e seu s2? e a kagome má? imagina! eu acho que ela já foi mais má em outras, só as vezes ela é MTO MTO MTO má msm, ela só é fria, só isso, eu achu._**

**_bjinhos_**

**_arigatou!_**

**_sakuraprincesa_**


	3. la nuit clarie

_demorei, vou viajar, vou ficar MAIS tempos em postar, mas postei o capt 3 o.k?_

_la nuit clarie,_

_kagome está metendo os pés pelas mãos... no que será que essa vingaça vai dar?_

_alguém quer matar kagome... alguém quer faze-la largar sesshoumaru... alguém pode ser demais para seu coração._

_será que kagome conseguirá aguentar toda a pressão?_

_0o0o0o0o la nuit clarie 0o0o0o0o_

Kagome passou um pouco mais de seu perfume francês( mais um dos presentes de miroku), passou a mão no vestido preto, que por um acaso fora presente de miroku também, ele vivia enchendo-a de mimos, desse jeito acabaria ficando mimada, mas quem disse que não era isso que o rapaz queria? Riu um pouco, miroku e ela possuíam um passado um tanto estranho, kagome havia sido seu único amor e parece que ele nunca a esqueceu, eles tinham apenas doze anos, ele é claro, mais velho, possuía quatorze, mas se apaixonou por kagome, segundo ele, tentara encontra-la por muitos anos, achava que ela estava morta, kagome limpou as lágrimas que caíram de seu rosto pelas lembranças, e se apoiou na penteadeira, sentou-se na cadeira e colocou o rosto por entre os braços, deixou que as lágrimas caíssem, logo ela levantou o rosto e viu a maquiagem borrada.

- droga! Vou ter que me arrumar de novo, para de chorar kagome, é passado, você é outra agora.

Ela percebeu a ambigüidade daquela frase, era outra não só na personalidade... era outra pelo sangue, era outra por tudo, balançou a cabeça e foi se maquiar de novo, depois de maquiada, sorriu.

- você fica mais bonita assim kagome.

Ela se virou para ver de quem era aquela voz, não viu ninguém, havia alguém ali, seus sentidos não a enganariam, deixou que seu sangue fluísse pelas veias, seus olhos tornaram-se prateados e os caninos maiores, enfim, o que sempre acontecia, as luzes se apagaram, ela riu por dentro, ela era uma vampira, escuridão não era nada para ela, ela sentiu alguém atrás dela, se abaixou desviando de um soco, segurou o braço do individuo e o torceu, ouviu um urro de dor e um outro braço indo dar-lhe um soco, soltou o primeiro e deu um pulo indo para o perto da sacada, sentiu o ser ir em sua direção e de repente...

- sumiu.

- aí está você. – ela se virou e sentiu uma mão em seu pescoço, a pessoa a levantou alguns centímetros do chão, kagome sorriu maliciosa.

- quem é você?

- ora vampirinha, achei que fosse mais inteligente para descobrir, como se não nos conhecêssemos.

Essa voz, kagome conhecia essa voz, uma vez, há cinco anos atrás,

_**Então essa é a garota?**_

A pergunta que essa voz fizera veio a mente de kagome, mas não era tempo de lembrar disso, ela estava sendo sufocada, concentrou todas as forças e deu um chute na barriga do ser, que a soltou e caiu pela sacada, kagome se levantou assustada.

- achou que já estava acabado querida?

Ela se virou, a presença de novo, ela não conseguia ver o rosto do ser direito, a pessoa lhe deu um murro na barriga aproveitando a distração da garota, ela cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

- o que é vampirinha? É tudo o que pode fazer?

- maldito.

Kagome correu até ele, o ser tentou se defender, mas por alguma coisa, o objetivo da vampira era exatamente passar por ele, ficando por trás, kagome o bloqueou com um golpe de artes marciais(kikyou arranjara professores para ela de todos os tipos de lutas) e segurou a cabeça dele de lado para que pudesse beber o sangue dele, só que ele desapareceu, ela se virou e sentiu uma dor na testa, em seguida ouviu o som de metal caindo no chão, sentiu cheiro de sangue, seu sangue, sentiu uma gota de sangue cair lentamente pela lateral de sua face, ela correu até perto da porta para ligar a luz mas sentiu uma pancada na cabeça e desmaiou...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshoumaru bateu na porta do quarto de kagome, ela havia deixado avisado na recepção que na hora que ele chegasse poderia subir, bateu na porta de novo.

- kagome?

Não obteve resposta, ele mexeu na maçaneta e viu que a porta estava aberta, hoje deveria ser seu dia de portas abertas, já era a segunda, abriu, não estava com um bom pressentimento.

- KAGOME?

Ele correu até a garota, ela tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo pela testa.

- kagome, kagome acorda.

ele ligou para a recepção e falou sobre o ocorrido, logo o gerente chegou e mandou trazerem álcool, sesshoumaru percebeu que kagome estava transformada, arregalou os olhos, logo trouxeram o álcool e a acordaram, ela ainda via tudo borrado, sesshoumaru então pela primeira vez prestou atenção nos olhos prateados dela, eram diferentes, quase não apareciam, mas uma parte deles era puxada para o grafite, deixando meio-meio, uma confusão de cores, ela respirou fundo.

- o que aconteceu? – ela enrugou a testa. – onde está a kikyou? Onde eu estou?

- você não lembra?

Kagome tocou na testa dele e milhares de imagens foram para a mente dela, de repente, ela se lembrava, respirou aliviada.

- lembro, agora lembro. – sesshoumaru não entendia, kagome era bela, inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo... talvez nem ela mesma se conhecia, ela se levantou e colocou a mão na testa, viu o sangue e saiu correndo para limpar, depois de limpo ela sentou-se na cama e voltou ao normal.

- senhorita higurashi, o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o gerente.

-um homem, eu não sei quem era e nem como entrou. – ela sentiu os olhos marejarem, aquele ser, aquela voz tinham... tinham tanto efeito sobre ela. – eu...não sei como...

O gerente chamou os seguranças e começou a gritar, sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos quando o gerente disse:

- COMO DEIXARAM ESSE HOMEM ESCAPAR? EU MANDEI CUIDAREM DESSA PORTA! E VOCÊS SABEM POR QUE? POR QUE ELA É A CONVIDADA DE HOUSHI MIROKU! UM DOS MELHORES ADVOGADOS DO PAIS!

- houshi miroku? – murmurou sesshoumaru, isso era... ele era... o melhor advogado do país, parece que kagome tinha mais segredos do que parecia.

- não se preocupem, eu não contarei nada ao miroku, ele piraria, iria por mil e um seguranças na minha cola e isso é a ultima coisa que preciso.

- senhorita higurashi, me perdoe, isso nunca mais irá acontecer.

- tudo o que quero é que saía daqui.

- sim senhorita higurashi.

Ele saiu e kagome suspirou, sesshoumaru se aproximou.

- ainda quer ir ao jantar? – ela o olhou entediada.

- adivinha? Vamos logo sesshoumaru!

- não.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- como disse? – ele a estava desobedecendo? Bem, isso a fez parecer uma daquelas garotas mimadas, mas a verdade era que para ela foi mais raiva do que isso,

- venha.

Ele pegou o braço dela e começou a puxa-la para fora, até o carro dele.

- entre.

Era um Fiat Punto, bonito, mas não fazia o tipo de kagome, ela entrou no carro e ele começou a dirigir.

- aonde estamos indo?

Kagome deu uma risada de descrença quando ele parou em frente a um hospital.

- está brincando? Eu não vou a um hospital!

- vai sim.

Ele a puxou pelo braço para dentro do hospital.

- tem sangue lá.

Ele parou... respirou fundo, kagome estava certa, lá tinha sangue, ela não podia ver sangue, mas... não importava, ele voltou a puxa-la para o hospital, lá uma enfermeira fez o curativo na cabeça dela, logo eles voltaram para o carro, kagome estava fraca, andava cambaleante, o cheiro de lá, o cheiro de sangue que ela sentia a milhas de distancias, ela adentrou no carro.

- por favor, só me leve a um hospital se eu estiver...Pensando bem, nunca me leve.

-temos que inventar uma historia, afinal, somos namorados.

Kagome suspirou, olhou para sesshoumaru, sentiu uma aperto em seu coração, as imagens do dia em que foi transformada, sangue, o sangue de kikyou, havia o sangue de kikyou naquele liquido, kagome olhou para sesshoumaru e deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem em seus olhos, olhou para a lua cheia e suspirou... seria uma longa noite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou abraçou as próprias pernas, deixou mais lágrimas caírem de seu rosto, por que fizera isso? por que criara kagome? Por que dera seu sangue? Por que aceitara aquela proposta? Por que fizera aquele pacto? Por que? Sentiu um aperto em seu coração, kagome estava fraca, ela suspirou, tudo escuro, queria alguém... queria ajuda... queria... morrer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha adentrou o restaurante um pouco preocupado, kikyou não havia dado noticias, ele sorriu, e foi até os pais.

- então meu filho, onde está kikyou? Sempre estão juntos nos jantares.

- é estranho, eu não consigo encontra-la! Já liguei para a casa dela, o celular e até no trabalho, lá me disseram que ela ia ficar até mais tarde mas... nada.

Ele ficou com o olhar perdido.

- e o sesshoumaru?

- ainda não chegou. – falou a mãe do rapaz.

- como assim?

Trim trim

- com licença. – falou inu-no-taishou antes de atender o telefone.

- sesshoumaru? Aonde você está? Estamos todos preocupados!

**- o inuyasha já chegou?**

- sim, ele chegou mas.- ele foi interrompido por sesshoumaru.

-** já estou chegando e espero que tenha uma cadeira sobrando, estou levando minha namorada, tchau.**

- você tem uma...

**Tu... tu...tu...**

- desligou.

- o que foi querido? Está pálido. – falou izayoi.

- o sesshoumaru tem uma namorada.

- O QUE? – gritaram a mãe dos rapazes e inuyasha.

- ele também não tinha me contado, disse que está trazendo ela.

Todos começaram a olhar para a porta como se quisessem que ela se abrisse com sesshoumaru e sua "namorada".

De repente a porta se abre e uma garota de vestido preto entra no la nuit claire, ela era de longe a mulher mais linda que inuyasha já havia visto, muito mais que kikyou, arregalou os olhos ao ver sesshoumaru entrar e segurar a mão da garota e começar a se dirigir a mesa deles.

- mãe, pai, esta é kagome, minha namorada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O jantar se passava calmamente, os pais de sesshoumaru e inuyasha eram realmente engraçados.

- mas, vamos falar de você querida, em que trabalha?- pergunta izayoi.

- oh! eu ainda não trabalho, tenho apenas dezoito anos, mas já faculdade.

Todos da mesa( incluindo sesshoumaru) arregalaram os olhos.

- como é novinha! Sesshoumaru seu pedófilo. – falou inuyasha.

- huh? – exclamou kagome sem entender.

- ora, sou maior de idade, além de que... para mim o fato de eu ser mais nova que o sesshy não quer dizer nada, nós nos amamos e isso é importante, não é amor?

Falou kagome.

- SESSHY? – exclamaram izayoi, inu-no-taishou e inuyasha.

- algum problema? É o apelido do sesshoumaru, sabe como é, ele me deu um e eu dei um a ele.

- e qual é o seu? – pergunta inuyasha.

-Engel.- falou sesshoumaru sem o frio tom de sempre.

- que lindo querida, o sesshy- olhar frio sobre izayoi que não ligou. – nunca tratou ninguém tão carinhosamente!

Kagome sorriu, de repente uma música começou a tocar

, sesshoumaru ia convidar kagome para dançar, mas alguém se adiantou.

- gostaria de dançar, kagome? – perguntou inuyasha já estendendo sua mão.

Kagome olhou para sesshoumaru, aquele olhar significava duas coisas.

Primeira.

" se eu for posso facilitar a aproximação com ele, ele pode confiar em mim, será uma chance para começarmos mesmo nossa vingança."

Segunda.

" eu posso dançar com ele.?"

Ele sorriu.

- claro que pode dançar com ele kagome, mas depois, é comigo.

- está errado sesshoumaru. – falou inu-no-taishou. – ela vai dançar depois COMIGO, entendeu? – falou sorrindo divertido.

- papai! quer roubar a minha namorada?

- claro que não, mas quem mandou achar uma garota tão carismática e bonita?

- obrigada inu-no-taishou.

Ele sorriu.

- vamos.

Falou inuyasha, eles foram para a pista e começaram a dançar a música(lenta).

- então inuyasha, você tem alguma namorada?

- tenho, para falar a verdade eu tenho, se chama kikyou, é cientista.

- que... legal. – falou ela um tanto séria.

- fale a verdade.

Ela enrugou a testa.

- que verdade?

- quanto sesshoumaru te pagou para fingir que era namorada dele?

- como é? – falou ela um pouco mais alto do que antes.

- ora, nenhuma garota em sã consciência iria gostar dele.

Kagome soltou ele e ficou na frente dele.

- olhe aqui, não sei o que você pensa do seu irmão mas está completamente errado, sesshoumaru é um homem maravilhoso e se pudesse eu gostaria que você o respeitasse e ME respeitasse.

- por favor, pare de fingir, olhe aqui eu pago o dobro, ele só fez isso para fazer o papai e a mamãe ficarem mimando ele.

- o que?

- ora, por favor, que historia ridícula, você estava andando com os livros no shopping e esbarrou no sesshoumaru? Foi assim que vocês se conheceram?

- E SE FOI? O QUE VOCÊ TEM HAVER?

Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi até lá.

- O QUE EU TENHO HAVER? ORA, EU QUERO ACABAR COM ESSA FARSA, ELE COM CERTEZA TE CONTRATOU PARA.

PLAFT!

Várias pessoas olharam para a direção de inuyasha e kagome, ela havia dado um tapa nele, a essa hora inu-no-taishou e izayoi já estavam lá olhando abismados para aquela cena.

- NUNCA! NUNCA MAIS OLHE PARA MIM! NUNCA MAIS OUSE DIRIGIR A PALAVRA A MIM! SEU... SEU CRETINO!

Ela se virou e foi até sesshoumaru.

- vamos embora por favor.

Ele assentiu.

- vai indo, eu vou me despedir dos meus pais.

Ela assentiu e saiu andando séria, sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos, mas não derramou uma lágrima sequer... Nem uma... nenhuma.

Sesshoumaru olhou para inuyasha e lhe deu um soco que fez o rapaz cambalear, o pegou pela gola da camisa e disse.

- SEU GRANDE IMBECIL! A KAGOM E EU ESTAMOS REALMENTE JUNTOS! NÃO AGUENTOU ME VER FELIZ? NÃO AGUENTOU VER QUE EU HAVIA ENCONTRADO UMA GAROTA PERFEITA? NUNCA MAIS OUSE NEM OLHAR PARA A KAGOME!

Ele o soltou e saiu em seguida, inu-no-taishou suspirou e olhou para o caçula.

- você tinha que estragar tudo não é?

- o que é? – exclamou o mais novo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome adentrou o quarto do hotel e jogou a bolsa na cama, sesshoumaru a abraçou.

- me desculpe, meu irmão é um idiota.

Ela sorriu.

- sesshoumaru, acabou, não estamos na frente dos seus pais e nem do seu ESTUPIDO irmão.

Ela se sentou na cama.

- eu não posso querer ser seu amigo?

Ela o olhou.

- não, por que somos apenas aliados... não podemos ser amigos ou qualquer outra coisa a mais, entendeu?

Ele assentiu.

-se já está bem eu já vou, até kagome.

Ela sorriu.

- até logo sesshy.

Ele a olhou frio.

- patético.

Ela sorriu de novo, era tão bom irrita-lo... mas estava com um mau pressentimento com esse tal de inuyasha... talvez, não tão mau assim.

0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o

_gente, eu sou a sakura-princesa, agora conheçida como sophie-sama o.k?_

_vou ficar um tempo sem postar já que vou viajar,_

_então aproveitem para mandar reviews tudo bem?_

_bjks_

_agradeço a:_

**_Bibi._**

**_Garota inu._**

**_Agome-chan._**

**_Nice Egan._**

_sophie-sama._


	4. there s a stranger in my life

_oi pessoas,_

_eu sei que demorei e peço mil perdões, eu tinha uma certa idéia do que fazer no capt mas... eu tinha parado de escrever,_

_eu escrevi innocence, fiz o capt todo agora, desde as oito, meu niver é dia 25 então... mandem-me uma review o.k? e entrem na minha comu q a minha fofa,lindinha, miguxa fez para mim, valew sami:_

.br/Community.aspx?cmm53807090

_agora leiam esse capt e mandem reviews..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o theres a stranger in my life 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- não, me desculpe, será que tem mais alguma? – perguntou kagome já perdendo as esperanças.

- eu... eu vou olhar senhorita.- falou o atendente assustado, ele mostraram várias katanas boas para kagome mas a moça parecia não gostar de nenhuma, _nenhuma a minha altura _ era o pensamento da garota, ela se aproximou da mesa e olhou de novo as espadas.

- não me diga que quer me matar kagome?- ela revirou os olhos e não falou nada, o ser suspirou e falou.

- ainda chateada?- ela mordeu a bochecha por dentro e falou.

- o que acha? Você praticamente me chama de prostituta e insulta o meu namorado, com certeza eu não quero te dar flores. – falou kagome se virando e completando. – inuyasha.

Inuyasha passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçando-os e suspirou.

- olha, me desculpa o.k? só que é difícil para mim imaginar o sesshoumaru com uma namorada.

Kagome largou uma das espadas na mesa e perguntou.

- por que? O sesshoumaru já teve muitas namoradas.

Inuyasha enrugou a testa não entendendo, kagome bateu na testa entendendo.

- ele não as apresentava, com certeza era tipo ficar por ficar. _E a kikyou não gostava nem um pouco ao ver._- completou em pensamento.

- ta isso não importa, me desculpa?

Kagome voltou sua atenção para as espadas e deixou os cabelos caírem pelos ombros como uma cascata, os olhos atentos a cada traço das espadas, inuyasha deu um 'tapa' na mesa e kagome se virou para ele.

- olha aqui garota, eu não vou ficar aqui fazendo papel de idiota, eu só fiquei.

- admita que ficou com inveja e eu o perdôo.- falou ela interrompendo ele.

- o que? – perguntou confuso.

- inveja, segundo o dicionário: Desgosto ou pesar pelo bem dos outros; desejo violento de possuir o bem alheio; cobiça, admita que sentiu inveja.

- eu NÃO senti inveja o.k?- falou ele se irritando, kagome o olhou séria e disse.

- então não te perdôo.- ela pegou uma espada que lhe parecia boa o bastante e começou a ver seus traços, inuyasha pegou uma e sorriu maliciosamente e disse.

- sabe qual é o melhor jeito de se escolher uma espada? – kagome arregalou os olhos pressentindo perigo, respirou fundo tentando segurar a ira dentro de si, inuyasha se afastou um pouco e disse.

- lutando.

Ela se virou bem a tempo de se proteger de um golpe que ele dera com a espada, logo ela se livrou da espada dele e começaram um certo combate na loja, kagome estava cansada daquela brincadeira, por que aquilo nem de aquecimento ela podia chamar.

- seu idiota, eu tenho que ser rápida aqui.

- por que? – perguntou inuyasha.- encontro com meu irmão?

Kagome se defendeu de outro ataque e disse.

- eles vão me achar! – inuyasha se defendeu.

- quem?- ele atacou.

- os seguranças, miroku insistiu depois de que me atacaram no hotel.

- como?- perguntou confuso.

- antes do jantar. –ela o atacou e ele defendeu. – alguém entrou no meu quarto de hotel e me atacou.

- de qual jeito? – ele atacou e ela acabou caindo no chão,e ela ia se sentar quando ele apontou a espada para ela e ela falou entediada.

- o machucado na cabeça, alguém tentou me matar eu acho, miroku ficou uma fera e sesshoumaru me levou a um hospital, eu odeio hospitais. – ela girou para o lado e o atacou, ele defendeu de ultima hora.

- você é bom. – ela falou já se divertindo com aquilo.

Ele atacou e kagome se sentou dando uma rasteira nele e apontando para o pescoço dele, ele sorriu alegre.

- a companheira ajuda. – kagome fez que não com a cabeça com um sorriso terno no rosto, levantou a espada e a jogou na parede, em seguida pegou a bolsa e foi para a porta, porém antes de sair deu uma boa olhada na espada.

- bem no alvo.- antes dela sair ela ouviu algo.

- eu admito, eu senti inveja por sesshoumaru ter arranjado uma namorada mais bonita e interessante que a minha.

Ela sorriu e corou levemente ao ouvir aquilo, que tola, corando por bobagens,ela o olhou docemente e disse.

- eu sei, e caso queira saber eu te perdoei, quando vi em seus olhos, que você se divertiu tanto quanto eu nessa nossa brincadeira.- em seguida ela saiu.

Inuyasha se levantou e se aproximou, ela acertava uma mosca, estando a metros de distancia, ele olhou para a porta, ela não estava mais lá, ele sorriu, a nova namorada de seu irmão era mais interessante do que parecia.

- pois é kagome... foi bem no alvo. – e sorriu misteriosamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome adentrou o salão principal da mansão de miroku, viu naquele local miroku com um telefone e com uma expressão de total desespero, seus seguranças, bankotsu servindo o chá, provavelmente de camomila, para miroku, logo ela fechou as portas todos olharam em sua direção, o silencio se instalou no local e ela ouviu bankotsu dizer.

- aceita chá senhorita higurashi?

A garota sorriu docemente e falou.

- sim, obrigada bankotsu.

Miroku acordou de seu transe e correu até kagome abraçando-a e perguntando.

- você está bem? Fiquei tão preocupado! Onde esteve? Quer me matar do coração? E por que saiu de perto dos seguranças?

- primeiro, estou bem, e não importa aonde eu estava e miroku por favor, sabe muito bem que é muito chato ter esses caras atrás de mim.

Ela saiu do abraço do rapaz e sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá com as pernas cruzadas, e recebeu com outro sorriso o chá que bankotsu a servira.

-como assim é chato? Alguém tentou te MATAR! Kagome! Você era mais ajuizada quando nos conhecemos.

Ela ficou séria.

- quando nos conhecemos eu era humana e... eu mudei miroku, você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e falou.

- eu... não posso.

Kagome bebericou o chá e o colocou sobre a mesa de centro.

- preciso falar com sesshoumaru e.

- com quem esteve? – perguntou ele sério.

Kagome parou de falar, o encarou um tanto assustada, não queria contar que esteve com inuyasha, com certeza miroku diria que ela estava criando sentimentos pelo rapaz, já que chegara sorrindo e completamente diferente do que antes, o pior era que kagome temia que apenas com a pequena batalha de ambos ela tivesse começado a sentir algo por inuyasha, mesmo que uma pequena atração, seria uma irresponsabilidade, e também... uma loucura.

- não quero falar sobre isso em um local cheio de gente, miroku, agora como eu dizia.

Ele a interrompeu.

- vocês todos, saíam daqui.

- sim senhor houshi.- falaram todos saindo do local,

- Miroku!- repreendeu a garota se levantando.

- o que foi? Falaste-me que não queria falar para todos, agora aqui estamos só nós, se não quer me falar, diga isso sem qualquer indireta.

Kagome não sabia o que falar, miroku a estava ajudando muito mas... tudo parecia tão... estranho, agora miroku queria mandar na vida dela, inuyasha aparentava ser um bipolar que mudava não só de humor de repente mas de jeitos, sesshoumaru um rapaz querendo vingança que parecia criar sentimentos ou querer usa-la, sua vida estava um verdadeiro caos, ela se aproximou de miroku e falou.

- me desculpe miroku, mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso.

Em seguida ela se virou e caminhou até seu quarto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshoumaru entrou em seu quarto e retirou o paletó, trabalhara o dia todo e só falara com kagome uma vez, quando ela lhe dissera que estava indo para a casa de um amigo, e lhe dera o telefone, ele não entendia o por que de estar tão ansioso em falar com ela, kagome era uma farsa, apenas um objeto, um ser que lhe ajudaria em sua vingança, nada apenas disso, seria mesmo? Kagome era uma vampira e sofria muito, ele não sabia o quanto mais sabia muito bem que não era fácil para kagome isso, ele suspirou e pegou o telefone sem fio preto e se encostou na bancada da cozinha, olhou para o telefone durante alguns minutos, ele sabia que isso parecia coisa de adolescente, tipo liga ou não liga para a garota, mas a situação dele era diferente, e ele sabia muito bem disso, era um adulto formado, um homem consciente de seus atos e que não permitia falhas em seus cálculos, ele riu, nisso ele e kagome eram muito parecidos, tinham tudo sobre controle, diferente de inuyasha, ele fazia tudo sem pensar, talvez isso fosse apenas uma diferença de irmãos, mas isso interessaria a ela? Não, kagome podia ter pouca idade mas era uma mulher em mente e corpo, não se deixaria dominar por um rapaz tolo, ele pegou o número no bolso do paletó e discou.

- alô?

-_Residencia do senhor Houshi, aqui é bankotsu falando, quem deseja?_

_Será que liguei errado?_ Foi pensamento de sesshoumaru, mas logo ele lembrou-se do que o gerente do hotel falara no dia do acidente com kagome.

_Flash back_

- COMO DEIXARAM ESSE HOMEM ESCAPAR? EU MANDEI CUIDAREM DESSA PORTA! E VOCÊS SABEM POR QUE? POR QUE ELA É A CONVIDADA DE HOUSHI MIROKU! UM DOS MELHORES ADVOGADOS DO PAÍS!

- houshi miroku? – murmurou sesshoumaru, isso era... ele era... o melhor advogado do país, parece que kagome tinha mais segredos do que parecia.

_Fim do flash back_

Ele recuperou-se do 'choque' e disse.

- será que eu poderia falar com a kagome por favor?

_-certamente, um minuto._

Ele esperou um pouco e logo ouviu a voz de kagome.

_-sesshoumaru?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o neste mesmo momento em outro lugar 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-como sabia que era eu?_

Kagome sorriu, estava sentada em uma poltrona bege na sacada, na verdade estava deitada e ela disse.

- sabia que me ligaria, alguma novidade sobre kikyou?

_-não, e você?- ele falou num falso tom de interesse._

Kagome sorriu, ria por dentro pela tentativa dele de tentar esconder dela que estava interessado era em saber onde e com quem ela esteve o dia inteiro.

- sim, kikyou se recusa a falar sobre o mandante, assim posso dizer, da minha experiência, mas segundo os registros que peguei do computador dela, os produtos utilizados na modificação do meu DNA são produtos radioativos alguns e outros um tantos estranhos, mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi um.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o casa de sesshoumaru 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- o que? – perguntou ele preocupado.

_-kikyou colocou o sangue dela... em mim._

Sesshoumaru ficou sério, como... o que?, mil e uma duvidas pairavam sobre a cabeça de sesshoumaru neste momento, ele resolveu mudar o assunto, não era seguro conversar por telefone.

- então, por onde esteve?

_- fugindo dos seguranças de miroku- ela riu.- e... conversando com o seu irmão, inuyasha me parece um rapaz bem interessante quando não está me ofendendo ou criando suposições malucas._

Ele sentiu uma raiva dentro de si e falou.

- por que está na casa de miroku?

­_-_ _somos... velhos conhecidos, miroku e eu temos um problema mau resolvido, digamos assim, mas... eu estou assustada sesshoumaru._

Ele arregalou os olhos, estaria acontecendo alguma coisa?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Mansão Houshi 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-_com o que?_

Kagome ficou um tanto séria, mas seu olhar transmitia preocupação e tristeza e ela falou.

- miroku está diferente, ele... as vezes me trata como... uma rainha, se preocupa, e outras é frio, como... como hoje, eu estou assustada.

_-_ _acha que ele pode ter alguma coisa haver com kikyou?_

- miroku?- ela deu uma pequena risada. – miroku me venera e... as vezes isso pode me dar problemas, preciso me livrar disso o mais rápido o possível.

_-_ _vai matar miroku?_

- não... eu não vou mata-lo sesshoumaru... mas poderia matar você se me der essa opção outra vez.

_-_ _desculpe-me, não sabia que gostava tanto dele.- falou ele num tom de raiva._

-não é isso e... vá dormir sesshoumaru.

Ela ia desligar quando ouviu.

_-_ _espera, espera, só me responda algo e desligue._

- tudo bem. – falou derrotada.

_-_ _o que miroku é agora?_

- um estranho...

_-um estranho?- o tom era confuso._

- é sesshoumaru... tem um estranho na minha vida.

TAP

Kagome desligou o celular e olhou para a foto que tinha na mesinha ao seu lado, eram miroku e ela, ela olhou triste e disse.

- um completo estranho... em minha vida.

**There's no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me it's just not right  
I can tell what going on this time  
There's a stranger in my life**

**You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too**

_Não tem bondade nos seus olhos  
Há algo errado no modo como você me olha  
Dá pra notar o que aconteceu dessa vez  
Tem um estranho na minha vida_

_Você não é a pessoa que eu conheci  
Você tem medo deles saberem quem você é?  
Se eles pudessem ver você como eu vejo  
Veriam um estranho também_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

gostaram? odiaram? sei lá o que zaram? ah! a música é:

**stranger - Hilary Duff**

agora as respostas das reviews:

**anna:** amando? todos estão bons? mesmo? aí que demais!!brigadinha!! e eu postei, demorei uns meses mas postei, gomen ne pela demora o.k? beijinhos.

**Agome-chan:** não, e também, eu demorei pq eu ia escrever na minha viagem mas no fim, eu só postei os capts que já estavam prontos de era uma vez um baile( minha outra fic), mas finalmente eu postei essa, eu resolvi naõ ser tão preguiçosa e cruel e escrevi tudo as oito, agora são onze, viu o q eu faço por vocês? espero que tenho gostado desse, e a voz? acha mesmo que eu vou te dizer?? e o inu mereceu, mas ele não tá tão mau, ele só... viu? tava com inveja do sess n.n, mas ele tá mostrando que não e o bom menino que a gente conhece né? e quem quer matá-la? quer a lista grande ou a pequena?? rsss,beijos,.

**Garota inu:**perfect? thanks very much, lets speak in english or portuguese? you know english? well, i go two days in the week for English class, my teacher tell me to go to touchstone 3a, a book better than mine actually, that book is better than my friend and she did english since shes little, ill not say her name, we´ll, i hope that you liked this, o.k? kiss by sophie( perfect? muito obrigada, vamos falar em inglês ou português? você sabe inglês? bem, eu vou dois dias da semana para o curso de inglês, minha professora me disse para is para o touchstone 3a, um livro melhor que o meu, esse livro é melhor que o da minha amiga e ela faz inglês desde que ela é pequena, eu naõ vou dizer o nome dela, bem, eu espero que tenha gostado desse, o.k? beijos da sophie)

**dessinha-Almeida.:**vc por aki??O.O, mi padrecito del ceuzito( história innocence), vc gosta das minhas fics né? q bom! gostou desse? sugoi! beijinhos.

é isso, mandem reviews e...

tchauzinho.

entrem na comu.

sophie-sama


	5. i kissed a girl

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_eu atualizei!_

_graças a Deus!_

_eu não sabia o que colocar nesse capt, de repente eu fui tomar banho e... voilá, eu tive todas as minhas idéias, e acho que também pelo fato de que teve uma música q me inspirou... I KISSED A GIRL, sim, gente, mtas surpresas, v6 vão ficar chocados com a kikyou, _

_e gente não se preocupa, logo logo as coisas vão começar a tomar um rumo( pq tá meio barata tonta) e gente... acreditem, kagome consegue ativar mais um de seus "poderes' de vampira, kikyou faz algo inacreditavel( esse capt é só kikyou? não, não é, mas isso vai ser importante para o futuro da fic o.k?) para recompensar vou ver se faço algo bem, como digo... FOFO inukag o.k? _

_beijos_

_sophie-sama_

_p.s.: ESTE CAPITULO É PARA GAROTA INU Q PEDIU UM CAPITULO MAIOR, ESPERO Q ESTEJA O BASTANTE O.K?_

_0o0o0o0o0o i kissed a girl 0o0o0o0o0o_

Kagome abriu a porta do local com força e em seguida a fechou, andou pelas escadarias até chegar ao local desejado...

- kikyou?

Ela perguntou calmamente, chamando pela mulher, começou a andar e tudo o que se ouvia eram o tic tac das botas da vampira, andou mais um pouco e viu, sentiu um aperto no coração, kikyou estava pálida e amarrada, sentada no chão sujo, ela se aproximou de kikyou e se agachou deixando o prato de comida e o copo de água na frente da mulher.

- kagome? Veio rir de mim.

A menina se levantou e começou a andar de volta mas ouviu.

- por que veio trazer hoje?

Kagome parou e olhou para trás e olhou carinhosa para kikyou o que a fez ficar em alerta.

- esqueci de te desamarrar.

Ela arregalou os olhos e kagome se aproximou, kikyou deu as mãos para ela e kagome a desamarrou cuidadosamente para não machucar mais a mulher, nem kagome entendia o por que de tanto cuidado, após desamarra-la kikyou olhou para a comida desconfiada, kagome a olhou sem emoção e se sentou ao seu lado, kikyou estava achando aquilo mais estranho ainda, kagome suspirou e falou.

- pode comer, eu não envenenei isso.

Kikyou assentiu e começou a comer, kagome a olhou carinhosa, um olhar que ela só daria para uma irmã se tivesse uma, sem que percebesse ela criou um carinho por kikyou.

- por que fez isso?- a mulher parou de comer e engoliu a comida e olhou para kagome.

- isso o que?

- por que me transformou em vampira? Kikyou, você tinha um futuro como cientista, mas eu não era a chance, sabe o que o governo pensaria se soubessem de mim, não sabe?

Kikyou assentiu.

- então por que?- terminou a jovem vampira.

Kikyou ficou em silencio e voltou a comer.

- DROGA KIKYOU! Você primeiro se recusa a me falar sobre o mandante, e agora, e agora se recusa a me falar o por que de eu ser uma vampira, o por que de ter arruinado a minha e a sua vida!- ela se levantou e passou a mão nos cabelos negros.

Kikyou a olhou séria e disse.

- se eu te contar... o que fará comigo?

Kagome arregalou os olhos, é claro, pensando nela mesma como sempre.

- não te matarei, mas está me irritando kikyou, fale logo.

A mulher apenas disse.

- mate-me.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, não queria e não podia matar kikyou, esse laço não só sanguíneo não a deixava, ficou com a expressão triste e voltou a se sentar ao lado da cientista que comia calmamente.

- tudo bem, outra pergunta.

Kikyou prestou atenção na menina que falou.

- por que colocar o seu sangue?

Kikyou suspirou.

- acho que essa eu posso responder.

Kagome começou a prestar atenção na mulher.

- tínhamos todos os ingredientes, mas...em todos os testes que fizemos.

- como assim testes? – perguntou assustada.

- testes kagome, não posso lhe falar, deixe-me continuar.- a menina como uma aluna ficou calada e ouviu.

- como eu dizia, em todos os testes que fizemos faltava algo... algo para ficar.- ela olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de kagome.- perfeito.

A menina sentiu um arrepio,o que ela queria dizer com perfeito?

- nem todos são como você kagome, possuem exatamente o gene perfeito para que nós conseguíssemos uma vampira, isso seria uma revolução, uma nova raça, um tipo de humanos que teriam uma imunidade a doenças e seriam mais poderosos.

- não seriam humanos.

Kikyou abaixou o olhar e falou.

- esse foi o erro.

Kagome enrugou a testa e falou.

- como assim... o erro?

- eu queria uma forma de tornar os humanos mais... bem, imunes a doenças, mas ele queria outra coisa, ele me fez acreditar que isso nos ajudaria, eu concordei com isso, o erro foi eu achar que você continuaria humana, seria o nosso teste final, nossa cobaia, ele tinha certeza que a única coisa que faltava... era o sangue.

Kagome a olhou como se começasse a compreender.

- por que o seu kikyou?

Ela riu.

- por que éramos parecidas, só tínhamos o sangue de poucas pessoas, na hora que eu te vi eu tive certeza que teria que usar o meu, ele me disse para nunca usar o meu mas... você era tão parecida comigo.- ela tocou no queixo de kagome.- e ainda é.

Kagome deu um tapa na mão dela e a mulher recuou a mão.

- continuando, eu vi você e achei que o sangue das pessoas que tínhamos não serviria, peguei o meu e coloquei na mistura, eu nunca poderia imaginar que ele estava certo e que você seria perfeita.

Kagome apertou os olhos, kikyou sorriu carinhosamente,

SHIUUUUUUUUUUU

Kagome arregalou os olhos, kikyou estava... estava... estava a abraçando?

- você se tornou algo para mim kagome, eu me preocupava com você, me preocupo.

- pare de MENTIR! – ela empurrou kikyou e se levantou.

- eu era só seu brinquedinho, você me usou todos estes cinco anos para que eu matasse quem você quisesse.

Kikyou suspirou.

- se quer pensar assim que pense kagome.

A vampira se levantou e começou a andar em direção a saída mas antes de chegar a escada se virou e falou.

- seu namoradinho é muito bonito kikyou.- a mulher arregalou os olhos. – e o irmão dele é muito bonito também, os pais deles são tão... legais não acha?

Kikyou deixou a respiração acelerar e falou.

-c-c-como? Você os conheceu? E eles... foram.. legais com você?

Kagome sorriu maliciosamente e falou.

- bem, eles queriam conhecer a nova namorada de sesshoumaru, não acha kikyou?

- sesshoumaru?- como ela conseguira? Kikyou não acreditava, anos tentando e kagome conseguira em poucos dias.

- até kikyou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome suspirou em seu quarto, pegou um notebook onde se encontravam os dados do computador de kikyou que ela retirara no dia em que conhecera sesshoumaru, abriu uma pasta das muitas que se encontravam lá e começou a ler um conteúdo no word, só havia um probleminha.

- EU NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO NADA!

Os olhos da menina simplesmente se transformaram em prateados e ela virara vampira, fazia um barulho com a garganta que lembrava um rosnado de raiva para o pequeno aparelho que estava na mesa em L no quarto a menina que agora estava em pé se virou e respirou fundo, não adiantava se estressar... não é?

_Adiantava._

Ela olhou para o pequeno aparelho e suspirou outra vez e fez uma careta.

- modernidade idiota! Nunca gostei de usar essas coisas, kikyou sempre me dava as fotos e tudo o que eu precisaria saber sobre as minhas vitimas!

Kagome então lembrou-se de algo como num flash e sorriu maliciosamente.

- mas sei de alguém que entende.

-NÃO!- foi o que miroku falou após ouvir o pedido da menina, ele andava pela sala cheio de pastas nas mãos e as vezes as derrubando.

CAPOFF

Como agora.

- mas por que mi-kun?- miroku a olhou desconfiado, sempre que ela falava mi-kun era por que queria algo, ele tratou de catar algumas pastas e se levantar.

- eu já disse que não dá kagome, eu nunca gostei dela não vou tentar acha-la e muito menos deixa-la ficar aqui na minha casa.

Kagome pegou uma pasta que havia sido esquecida e deu para miroku com olhinhos de cachorro sem dono, ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça tentando não olhar para aqueles olhos castanhos pedindo apoio- na verdade não estavam mas pareciam.

-kagome.

Ela o interrompeu.

- por mim.- ele arregalou os olhos e a olhou, ela estava do mesmo jeito que ele imaginara, os cabelos caindo nas costas com mechas na frente- ela odiava ficar com eles somente para trás- os olhos de criança precisando de ajuda - e ela realmente estava – e os lábios semi abertos, ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça tapando os olhos- o que fez suas pastas caírem todas- .

- não.

- por favor.- um por favor que lembrava o de uma criança de quatro anos.

- não, não não PARA COM ISSO KAGOME! – ele a olhou e kagome falou.

- por mim miroku.- ele a olhou e suspirou, passou a mão no rosto e a abraçou, a menina não sabia se correspondia ou não mas logo ele falou no ouvido dela.

- sabe que esse seu por mim me racha né?(1)- kagome sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

Logo se separaram e ele falou.

- se eu achar não só ela mas a aquela outra que você falou a... qual o nome?

- Himura.- ele assentiu e falou.

- você vai sair para almoçar comigo amanhã.- kagome sorriu e assentiu.

- certo, combinado.- então miroku pegou nas mãos dela e abriu os braços dela para ver melhor a roupa que ela estava usando.

- e aonde a senhorita pensa que vai vestida assim hein senhorita higurashi?- kagome começou a rir, ela usava uma blusa de alça fina com decote V de um tecido florido que era grosso por baixo e tinha uma camada fina por cima, além de uma calça colada jeans escura e uma bota marrom de salto cano alto que ia até os joelhos por cima da calça.

- eu acho que vou resolver algumas coisas na number one.- miroku ficou sério.

- como assim algumas coisas na number one, VOCÊ NÃO VAI VOLTAR AQUELE LUGAR KAGOME.

Kagome se soltou dele e falou.

- miroku, o que eu faço ou não na minha vida não lhe diz respeito, eu TENHO que ir para a number one e não será VOCÊ que irá me deter, entendeu?

Kagome se virou e ouviu.

- como é?

De repente sentiu uma dor no pulso e se virou, viu miroku apertando seu pulso com a franja lhe cobrindo o rosto.

- miroku me solte.- ela falou séria.

-eu faço tudo por você kagome.- ela arregalou os olhos.- eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo.- ele levantou o olhar e encontrou com o dela.- e você ainda diz que a SUA VIDA NÃO ME DIZ RESPEITO?

Ele apertou mais e kagome gemeu de dor, o pulso não.

- miroku... pare...- ela falou sentindo-se fraca de novo.

- kagome... VOCÊ É MINHA... e de mais ninguém.- ele a puxou e a menina bateu contra o peito do rapaz, ele levantou o rosto de kagome, de alguma forma ela estava fraca pelo pulso, ele começou a beijar no rosto da menina, kagome tentou empurrar o "amigo" mas ele não parecia disposto a solta-la, então... ele a beijou nos lábios.

Kagome não queria retribuir, porém havia algo, a possessividade, de alguma forma kagome deduzira que ele descobrira sua fraqueza, pois apertara o pulso da menina e na hora que ela ia gritar ele introduziu a língua na boca da moça, kagome arregalou os olhos, de repente um flash veio a sua cabeça.

_Flash back_

_Kagome estava no banco de trás brincando com uma boneca enquanto os pais brigavam enquanto o homem dirigia._

_- YAKU PARE COM ISSO!_

_- CALE A BOCA! VOCÊ SÓ ME TRAZ PROBLEMAS! EU ME PERGUNTO COMO PUDE ME CASAR COM VOCÊ YUME!_

_A mulher ficou calada e se virou para a filha e falou._

_- filha, mamãe te ama demais entendeu?_

_- também te amo mamãe, amo você e o papai!- falou sorrindo, o homem não pode tentar conter um sorriso triste, não queriam contar a filha que iam se separar._

_-papai quer se separar da mamãe.- ele arregalou os olhos._

_- se...parar? mas por quanto tempo mamãe?_

_- ele quer para sempre, mas eu não vou deixar filha.- kagome não entendeu.- eu amo seu otto-san demais entendeu? E a você também!- e deu um sorriso lindo, kagome retribuiu, o homem estava estranhando e a mulher disse._

_- me desculpa querida?_

_- desculpar pelo quê?- a mulher olhou séria para a filha e falou._

_- desculpa?_

_A menina sorriu._

_- hai okaa!_

_- obrigada._

_- o que você está querendo fazer yume?_

_A mulher o olhou séria e falou._

_- isso._

_Pegou o volante e o virou de uma vez... caíram no barranco..._

_Fim do flash back_

O dia da morte de seus pais, kagome cortara o pulso no orfanato quando lembrara deles, queria aliviar a dor, mas o ferimento doía até hoje, fora profundo demais sem querer, de repente os olhos de kagome se tornaram prateados e ela mordeu a lingua de miroku o que fez o rapaz se separar da garota.

- AI! – kagome o olhava furiosa, ele então percebeu o que havia feito e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- kagome eu.

- FIQUE LONGE!- ele sentiu os olhos se marejarem, a garota se endireitou e olhou para o pulso.

- nunca mais... faça isso... miroku.-ela se virou e saiu da mansão, a melhor coisa a fazer agora, era esquecer...não era?

0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome deixou as gotas de chuva caírem em sua bela face, naquela tarde chuvosa tudo o que kagome queria era deixar que as lágrimas se juntassem com as gotas de chuva, por que tivera que se lembrar daquilo andou até a borda do prédio, olhou para baixo, lá de cima as pessoas pareciam formiguinhas, aonde ela se encontrava? Em cima do prédio da number one, balançou a cabeça onde os cabelos molhados a fizeram perceber que já estava na hora de sair da chuva e olhou para as janelas e falou.

- na sala de kikyou, havia uma janela.

De repente, na mente de kagome a number one se passava, exatamente como estava no mesmo momento, pessoas andando, ela passou na mente toda a number one até a sala de kikyou onde mostrou uma janela aberta, kagome sorriu maliciosa e falou.

- são três andares até lá.

Os andares apareceram na mente dela, um por um, logo kagome ficou no meio da cobertura e se ajoelhou tocando as mãos no chão e arregalou os olhos.

- vampira.

Os olhos se transformaram e logo ela era vampira de novo, fechou os olhos lentamente, concentrou-se em pensar em sair dali, porém nada aconteceu, continuou sentindo a chuva lhe tocar fortemente, kagome abriu os olhos e rosnou, logo ela suspirou e pensou,

O homem no quarto do hotel tinha uma facilidade por saber onde estava indo, kagome arregalou os olhos... só podia ser, kagome se concentrou no lugar onde queria estar, um dos "poderes" de kagome era que ela conseguia visualizar o lugar que estava, e no caso ela procurou as salas vazias, achou somente uma, a um andar abaixo, não se concentrou em apenas sair dali.

- eu quero... ir para lá.

Kagome ficou em pé e se concentrou, de repente kagome parou de sentir a chuva...

Tudo o que se viu na cobertura foi uma fumaça preta que se dissipou, mostrando somente...

Nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPOFF

-aí... melhorar a aterrissagem.- foi o que kagome falou ao cair no chão na sala vazia da number one, olhou para os lados e se levantou e foi até a porta, porém olhou para a sacada(n/a tinha uma o.k?) e sorriu maliciosamente, foi até a sacada e subiu a grade de proteção, olhou para baixo e sorriu maliciosamente, se concentrou e quando abriu os olhos se viu no térreo, sorriu vitoriosa mas percebeu algo.

- esqueci a bolsa.

Concentrou-se e foi para a cobertura pegando a bolsa vermelha, logo voltou para o chão, estava toda molhada, correu pedindo um táxi, na hora que entrou deu o endereço de miroku, o taxista como toda outra pessoa arregalou os olhos e a levou, kagome sorriu feliz olhando a chuva cair na janela do carro... miroku teria conseguido o telefone delas? Não importava agora, kagome só queria curtir, porém sentiu algo... algo estava errado, e só havia uma pessoa que pudesse estragar isso agora.

Kikyou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **neste mesmo momento na mansão Houshi** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou suspirou, estava trancada a dias, queria se livrar, tinha que admitir, kagome era mais que um experimento, de repente kikyou sentiu uma outra presença na sala, sorriu maliciosamente ao ver quem era.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** no táxi **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome tocou no peito com a mão esquerda, havia alguém com kikyou, kagome sabia quem era, ao menos em energia, não podia ser...

0o0o0o0o0o0o**na Mansão Houshi** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- o que fizeram com você kikyou? Não acredito que ela conseguiu fazer isso com você!

A mulher riu e falou.

- pelo que soube não conseguiu mata-la também.- o homem ficou sério. – oras querido, sabe muito bem que kagome é muito poderosa, que ela é perfeita.

O homem riu.

- está se apaixonando por ela kikyou? – a mulher arregalou os olhos e em seguida os cerrou.

- não veio aqui só para falar sobre minha protegida ou veio... "querido"? – o homem se aproximou e estendeu a mão para os braços de kikyou onde as cordas sumiram e apareceram do outro lugar da sala, ela se levantou e ajeitou os cabelos e a roupa(antes branca) e falou.

- não tem mais nada para me dar... "querido"? – ele retirou algo do casaco negro e entregou para kikyou a mulher olhou para a seringa e sorriu maliciosamente, retirou a tampa da agulha e retirou o jaleco e esticou o braço esquerdo, sem qualquer preparação ela enfiou a agulha na veia, olhou para cima e sentiu algo invadir seu corpo... sim...

0o0o0o0o0o0o **no táxi **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou conseguira fugir dela... e ainda... nascer de novo.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome chegou na mansão de miroku andando friamente, jogou a bolsa vermelha grande no sofá da sala.

- senhorita higurashi, o senhor houshi mandou avisa-la que ele fez o que a senhorita lhe pediu e disse que a senhorita Himura vai começar o trabalho logo mas que está com certos problemas e não poderá vir morar aqui no momento mas que promete vir dentro de algumas semanas enquanto a senhorita Sato não foi contatada ainda, mas ao que parece os dados dela se encontram em seu quarto.

Kagome assentiu e falou.

- bankotsu, peça para limparem o sótão, nossa hospede acabou de nos deixar.

Bankotsu enrugou a testa.

- me desculpe senhorita higurashi, mas... eu não vi a nossa "hospede" sair dali, na verdade sempre que eu a levava comida ela se mostrava fraca o bastante para não poder nem se levantar.

Kagome sorriu maliciosamente da ingenuidade do rapaz.

- nunca duvide... de que há mais coisas entre a céu e o inferno do que se pensa... para ter um exemplo, eu sou uma delas.- os olhos de kagome deram um brilho prateado, sim ela havia voltado a forma humana, logo após ela foi até o sótão e viu apenas o jaleco branco- ou seria melhor falar que um dia fora branco?- jogado no chão, ela pegou o jaleco e se agachou, respirou fundo e sentiu um cheiro diferente, diferente não, dois cheiros conhecidos, um era do homem que lhe atacara e o outro.

- essa não.

Kagome tinha tido um pressentimento mas ela desejava que estivesse errado, tocou em uma pequena gota que tinha no chão e suspirou.

- é kikyou... agora... você não é só minha inimiga... agora kikyou.

Kagome fechou os olhos e os reabriu com lágrimas, quando a primeira lágrima caiu ela falou.

- você... é uma vampira.

Se levantou... a única coisa que podia fazer agora era lutar... nem a "paixão" de kikyou agora ... poderia salva-la.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

_Eu beijei uma garota e gostei disso  
O gosto de seu brilho de cereja  
Eu beijei uma garota, apenas para experimentar  
Eu espero que meu namorado não se importe  
Isso foi tão errado  
Isso foi tão certo  
Não significa que eu esteja apaixonada essa noite  
Eu beijei uma garota,_

_e gostei disso_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o00o0o0o0o0o_

_(1): essa frase é o meu amigo q fala p/ mim, é q ele diz q eu apelo mto e sempre q eu qro alguma coisa eu falo: por mim, e o por favor de criança de quatro anos, tudinho eu, e ele fala: você sabe que esse teu por mim me racha né? me derrete, e ele é SÓ UM AMIGO O.K? já basta as minhas amigas e só para constar, PRIMO de uma amiga MINHA, então... eu nem gosto dele, eu amo é só o INUYASHA! esse sim. não é pq ele escreve músicas, me manda poemas pelo celular, vive me ligando e toda sexta vem me visitar q... ah, já falei demais, já entenderam a frase né? o.k, tchay_

_então? o que acharam? eu sei que a música naõ teve nada haver( só um pouco) com o capitulo, mas v6 vão ver q isso pode até acontecer no futuro kukukuku _

_cof cof cof_

_aff, é horrivel essa risada do naraku, prefiro a do inuyasha, que só ri das coisas q diz e ainda é retardado n.n_

_inuyasha como é? ù.Ú_

_sem ofender, mas é verdade,_

_rsss,_

_vamos lá:_

**_respostas das reviews:_**

_**Garota Inu:** uau! that´s great! now i don´t do anymore juts two classes on week, now I go to English classes four days at week, yes, remember that i said that my mother spoke with my principal? no, i didnt passed to another book, i do two books on week, yes, crazy right?the principal spoke with my teacher and now i do mega 4 and mega 5, so i don´t have anyday on week that im free all the afternoon, because friday i have keyboard classes, i play, its great, but the bad thing is that i cant miss no class because he come to my house to give me the class, and... this chapter is more longer than the before, have seven pages in the microsoft word, i hope that is longer enough to you, and if you can, please give me a review, come on, you can do that, same that is to say that is ridiculous, please, kisses,(p.s.: sorry every mistake with my english, im not very well, i think)_

_**Agome-chan: **acho que naõ to cumprindo muito bem a minha parte né? demorando séculos, mas eu não sabia o que colocar neste capitulo, isso tudo foi graças a música i kissed a girl de katy pery(acredite é mto massa e me deu cada idéia louca p/ a kikynojo) MAS NÃO SE PREOCUPE a fic é INU KAG ou seja, sem yaoi, eu naum gosto ¬¬, e se tiver vai ser só uma cena e nem vão ficar juntos, o.k? adivinha de quem? desculpa não colocar o inu e nem o sesshy neste capitulo mas no próximo eu coloco o.k? se consolar posso colocar até um beijinho deles o.k? rsss beijão._

_**Dessinha-Almeida:** sabe que nem deu para perceber? quem sabe se vc mandar mais reviews dê para eu ter uma idéia sabe? mas obrigada por ser minha fã, sou sua também( atualize sua história ù.Ú), gostou desse capitulo? espero que tenha, beijão._

_**Alissa:** Alissa-chan(posso te chamar assim?n.n) eu simplesmente te COMPREENDO! o tempo no pc passa tão rapido, e a minha mãe só não me puxa pelos cabelos pq ela trabalha a tarde n.n, então ela não vê eu no pc desde a hora q eu chego dos meus cursos até a hora de dormir , é tão bom! e não se preocupe, a fic é: tchan tchan tchan tchan: INUKAG! isso msm, apesar deu gostar de sesskag, eu não escrevo fics sesskag, e também odeio inukik, eu somente escrevo fics sessxkagxinu, entendeu? fica aquela duvida, a káh vai ficar com o inu ou com o sesshy? igual em meu amor por você, minha perdição(fic minha), ela já foi postada até a segunda temporada completa no site www(ponto)nyah(ponto)com(ponto)br, e a terceira temporada incompleta, fala da obcessão de sesshoumaru por kagome, ela era sua noiva mas numa guerra acabou ficando no reino do norte, o de inuyasha, onde ela se apaixona pelo rapaz e engravida dele, mas quando sua irmã aparece(kikyou) ela faz com q inuyasha a expulse de seu reino, onde kagome volta para o reino de sesshoumaru que simplesmente a espanca ao saber q ela passou a noite com inuyasha mas logo ao saber q a menina está gravida ele fala que vai cuidar do filho com se dele, porém no fim kagome vai até inuyasha e volta para ele, o resto só lendo para saber, em : MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ , MINHA PERDIÇÃO e MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ, MINHA PERDIÇÃO PARTE II: O RETORNO DE SESSHOUMARU e também MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ, MINHA PERDIÇÃO PARTE III: COMO SE FOSSE A PRIMEIRA VEZ, o ultimo rimou n.n, bjão alissa, e não se preocupa INUKAG 4EVER!_

_bem pessoal é isso,_

_mandem reviews o.k?_

_eu simplesmente preciso delas,_

_idéias( por favor) e criticas(também) mandem para mim, desde q seja review eu qro n.n_

_pode ser q seja para contar a piada do munsão( é assim q escreve? tanto faz!)_

_naõ importa o.k?_

_bjão_

_sophie-sama._

_p.s.: ganhe um premio mandando uma review, sabe o que é? resposta no próximo capitulo._


	6. kagome no imouto, Freya

_kagome está com medo._

_kikyou não quer machuca-la._

_parece que tudo o que kikyou fez a kagome não é o suficiente mais, porém agora o aliado de kikyou mostra a ela a arma mais poderosa para usar contra kagome, os problemas aumentam, será que agora ela terá motivos suficientes agora que está "arma" está ali? e por que estava se sentindo assim na presença do irmão de seu "namorado"? tudo isso e muito mais neste Capitulo de : COPIA PERFEITA._

** 0o0o0o0o **_Kagome no Imouto_** 0o0o0o0o**

Kikyou viu seu reflexo no espelho, um vestido vermelho apertado, simplesmente não era o que costumava usar, mas era o que tinha, então usaria, e os cabelos, os cabelos agora limpos caíam como uma cascata negra, a franja reta quase lhe cobria os olhos, ela suspirou e se virou vendo a foto de kagome na escrivaninha negra.

- minha linda.- ela pegou a foto e a colocou no peito bem onde se encontrava o coração.

- meu pequeno anjo, minha doce e meiga garota e.

- nossa, pelo visto já está sonhando com sua "princesa"? – kikyou colocou a foto de volta a escrivaninha e olhou para o homem séria.

-o que quer aqui... "querido"?- o homem riu sarcasticamente.

- querido? Kikyou somos amantes a tanto tempo e eu sei muito bem que é outra pessoa que lhe ocupa os pensamentos, então pare de me chamar de querido.

A mulher continuou séria e falou.

- que seja, o que quer aqui?

- não posso somente vir lhe dar as boas vindas querida?- ela enrugou a testa.

- querida? – ela começou a rir e falou. – por favor forest, a quanto tempo nos conhecemos? Três? Quatro anos? Por favor! Sei que também não sou sua "querida."

Ele ficou sério.

- você não sabe de nada sobre a minha vida kikyou... nada.

Ela o olhou assustada, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Ele suspirou e falou.

- kagome vai à um baile hoje a noite com sesshoumaru, e por coincidência encontrará inuyasha, não acha que deveria ir vê-la neste baile?

Kikyou abaixou a cabeça.

- por que deveria?

- kagome vai nos matar desse jeito, temos que mostrar para ela que somos melhores... que não vamos morrer.

Ela se sentou na cama e sorriu fracamente.

- você fala como se fosse verdade, sabe muito bem que se eu não tivesse lhe impedido você já a teria matado... e a mim também.

Ele foi até ela e a puxou pelos braços o que fez a mulher bater contra o peito de forest e ele lhe deu um beijo, kikyou não queria... não queria... tudo o que vinha em sua mente era um nome "_kagome"_ ela não podia, por kagome, não podia, porém ela acabou retribuindo, e retribuindo com fervor...

_-kikyou_

A voz de kagome ecoou pela mente de kikyou o que a fez empurrar forest e lhe dar um tapa.

- isso não deve acontecer mais... pela kagome... isso não deve.- em seguida ela saiu do quarto com os olhos marejados... por que fora se apaixonar? Por que.... por..._ela?_

**0o0o0o0o0o ** _Mansão Houshi _**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- e então? – perguntou miroku.

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- cortou o contato, mas de uma coisa eu sei, kikyou sabe do baile e vai estar nele.- sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos.

- isso quer dizer que ela vai aparecer em publico?

Kagome suspirou e se sentou no sofá vinho e bagunçou o cabelo.

- duvido.- ela olhou para sesshoumaru. – ela é muito mais esperta do que você acha.

Algumas lágrimas caíram.

- então você vai a esse baile, kagome? – perguntou miroku.

A menina assentiu e deixou que outras lágrimas caíssem.

- droga! Pare de chorar kagome eu...estou chorando? – ela limpou as lágrimas e ficou olhando para sua mão molhada.

- está com medo kagome? – perguntou sesshoumaru.

-idiota... não é a kagome... quem está chorando... é a kikyou.

Kagome levantou a cabeça e olhou para miroku, ele estava certo,

_O sangue de kikyou_

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta.

_ A alma de kikyou_

Ela sentiu as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos ao ponto de embaçarem a vista antes de saírem das bolas negras.

_As lágrimas de kikyou._

Tinha que ir a esse baile.

_O amor de kikyou._

Nem que fosse a ultima coisa.

_O coração de kikyou._

Que fizesse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fotógrafos tiravam fotos de qualquer um que descesse de uma limusine, e dessa vez, seriam eles, os fotógrafos arregalaram os olhos ao verem sesshoumaru e sua "namorada" saírem do carro, kagome vestia um vestido negro que ia até os pés reto, atrás as alças formavam um "X" com pedras brilhantes, o sapato negro e os cabelos caindo nas costas como cascatas, Kagome estava mesmo deslumbrante, ela olhava para todos friamente e cansada, começaram a andar, sesshoumaru abraçando a cintura de kagome, eles adentraram o grande prédio e olharam para o salão cheio de pessoas, Izayoi falava com umas enquanto seu marido conversava com outras, a música que tocava era um tipo de tango ou algo do tipo, mas kagome não se importou muito com isso, fora apresentada para uns e outros que iam falar com sesshoumaru, os olhares pareciam focar muito nela, infelizmente, afinal tudo o que kagome menos queria era chamar atenção.

- não a acho.- ela comentou.

- tem certeza que procurou direito? – kagome assentiu.

- infelizmente.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silencio um pouco.

- não encontra nenhum conhecido de kikyou aqui?

Kagome riu.

- parentes de pessoas que matei sim, mas conhecido só encontro o rosto daquele rapaz que está vindo para cá.

Sesshoumaru deu um baixo rosnado e kagome riu um pouco.

- quanto tempo kagome.- ela sorriu.

- nem tanto inuyasha.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso encantador que fez interiormente kagome corar, ainda bem que isso era interiormente e não normalmente.

- devo dizer que está muito elegante hoje, e sua namorada? Onde ela está? Queria conhece-la.

Ele fez uma careta.

- ela sumiu é sério, já colocamos até a policia atrás dela mas não acham nada.

Ela fez uma falsa cara de tristeza.

- bem, espero que há encontrem logo._ Especialmente eu._- ela pensou na ultima frase dando um doce sorriso que fez o rapaz sorrir também.

-kagome, o que acha de falarmos com a Duquesa? – sesshoumaru falou.

Kagome o olhou fria e riu.

- não obrigada.

Ele ficou sério.

- gostaria de dançar kagome? – perguntou inuyasha, ela o olhou por um tempo.

- Deja vu. – falou kagome, sesshoumaru apertou a mão dela com força.

- aí sesshoumaru!- o rapaz soltou a mão e falou.

- vou ali tomar um drinque. – ela o viu se distanciar sem compreender.

- o que deu nele? – inuyasha olhou divertido para kagome.

- não se preocupe, deve ser apenas ciúmes.

Ela olhou confusa para inuyasha.

- ciúmes? _Por que o sesshoumaru teria ciúmes de mim? Nem somos namorados de verdade.-_ o rapaz sorriu galantemente e pegou a mão direita da garota.

- sim, ciúmes: Zelos amorosos; inveja; receio de perder o objeto amado. – ela o olhou encantada, ele fez exatamente como ela. – poderia me conceder essa dança, kagome?

Ela o olhou e sorriu.

- claro nobre cavalheiro.

Ele a guiou para o meio do salão, fizeram a posição inicial da valsa, começaram a dançar a música como todos os outros.

- sem xingamentos? – ela perguntou de cabeça baixa.

- como assim? – ela o olhou.

- quero dizer, da ultima vez que dançamos não acabou de uma forma muito boa.

Ele a olhou e sorriu, a girou.

- que tal variar então?

Ela enrugou a testa.

-como assim?

Ele andou dois passos para frente e a girou rápido, ela bateu contra seu peito definido e fizeram a posição inicial, andaram dois para trás e ele passou a mão pela lateral do corpo dela pegando a perna dela e dobrando-a na altura da cintura dela.

- acho que não sou bom em não chamar atenção. – ela riu e puxou a perna de volta e girou batendo de novo contra o peito dele, e sorriu.

- engraçado, eu também não.

Eles começaram a fazer sua própria dança, eles riam, era divertido demais ser diferente, e de alguma forma, por causa disso, ela quis beija-lo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- sesshoumaru! – gritou uma mulher de longos cabelos louros e um decote chamativo.

-Uroru? – ele revirou os olhos.- quanto tempo.

Ela fez uma careta.

- é. – ela sorriu fracamente.- desde que você me deu um fora para ficar com aquela tal de Sarah.

Ele ficou sério, ela percebeu e perguntou.

-e por falar nela, aonde ela está?

Ele olhou para kagome e falou.

- morta.

A mulher riu.

- olha que ironia do destino, mas e aquela moça? Sua nova namorada?

Ele assentiu.

- e dançando com seu "querido" irmão?

Ele olhou para ela e bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo que segurava na mão e o colocou na mesa alterado.

- por pouco tempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome e inuyasha dançavam felizes, ele a girou e ela riu, porém algo foi a sua mente.

_Dançando com meu namorado?francamente, esperei mais de você kagome._

Uma dor invadiu o peito de kagome.

- AI! – ela se desequilibrou e caiu nos braços de inuyasha, que a deitou no chão, a menina derramou algumas lágrimas e tocava no colo mostrando aonde a dor era.

- kagome, kagome, o que foi?

A menina olhou para o rapaz e deixou mais lágrimas, sesshoumaru chegou logo.

- o que foi kagome? – ela apontou para o peito, uma mancha preta começou a aparecer e a crescer como raízes de uma árvore.

-ela está aqui?

Kagome deixou mais lágrimas caírem, inuyasha olhava abismado para aquilo e ela balbuciou.

-ki...ky..ou.

Ele arregalou os olhos, ela conhecia sua noiva? Mas ela... como?

De repente kagome se sentou rapidamente e a dor sumiu igualmente a mancha.

- você conhece a kikyou? – kagome olhou para inuyasha e se levantou rapidamente, inuyasha a puxou pelo braço mas sesshoumaru a segurou antes que caísse novamente.

- inuyasha, deixe-a. – ele olhou para kagome que vasculhava o salão, aonde estava essa maldita? Aonde?

- me diga pelo amor de Deus aonde kikyou está! – kagome o olhou e balançou a cabeça.

- eu não sei.

Ela puxou o braço, inuyasha não queria soltar até ver uma gota de sangue no colo da menina, bem no local aonde aparecera a mancha minutos atrás.

- está sangrando. – ele se aproximou e tocou no local, kagome o olhou, ele estava tão perto, sesshoumaru puxou kagome e falou.

- vamos ao banheiro lavar isso.

Inuyasha ficou olhando eles se distanciarem, olhou o dedo que tocara na pele de kagome, olhou para o salão e lembrou-se da dança e percebeu, estava com inveja, estava cobiçando, estava... se apaixonando?balançou a cabeça retirando esses pensamentos da mente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshoumaru puxava kagome pelos corredores até chegarem na porta do banheiro feminino.

- agora, lave isso. – ele apontou para o colo da garota.

Ela estremeceu... sangue.

-posso saber que cena foi aquela primeiro? – ele enrugou a testa.

- que cena? Eu não fiz cena nenhuma.

- fez sim! Meu pai do céu saiu sem nem falar nada, sesshoumaru as vezes eu não te entendo.

- o que? Não me entende? Olha aqui kagome você é MINHA namorada entendeu?- ela arregalou os olhos.- e não quero a MINHA namorada dançando com aquele idiota do meu irmão entendeu?

PLAFT

Sesshoumaru tocou na face.

- PRIMEIRO:EU NÃO SOU SUA PARA VOCÊ MANDAR EM MIM O.K? E SEGUNDO O QUE TEM DEMAIS EM EU DANÇAR COM SEU IRMÃO?

Ele ficou a olhando estático, de repente ele a puxou e a beijou, kagome não iria retribuir, ele a solta e a olha, ela balança a cabeça negativamente.

- eu não sou sua sesshoumaru, não sou. – e se vira indo até o banheiro.

Ela entrou no banheiro e foi até a pia, olhou para a mancha de sangue e a lavou.

- droga, e o pior é que eu nem encontrei a kikyou.

De repente kagome arregalou os olhos.

- me procurando?

Ela se virou a porta de um dos boxes se abriu mostrando uma kikyou completamente diferente, com um vestido provocante, os cabelos soltos e um salto negro, ela olhou para kagome séria e falou.

- que bom, também estava te procurando.

Kagome a olhou séria.

- quanto tempo kikyou, você fugiu lá da casa do miroku, que falta de educação não é?

- eu não queria querida, mas se não fugisse morreria, você me mataria mais cedo ou mais tarde e eu não podia morrer.

Ela ficou do lado de kagome no espelho, se alguém olhasse agora imaginaria que eram gêmeas.

- e isso quer dizer que você vai me matar?

Kikyou a olhou e suspirou em seguida.

- não sei, me dê um motivo.

Kagome riu.

- e eu achando que tinha te dado todos os motivos necessários, talvez, indo contra você, te prendido, te maltratado, achei que isso fosse o suficiente.

- talvez, mas ainda não me faz querer ataca-la.

Kagome a olhou séria.

- o que te faz? – a mulher suspirou, kagome revirou os olhos.

- nossa, eu esperando te encontrar, acabei esquecendo o que fazer se o fizesse.

Kikyou a olhou.

- talvez isso sirva.- kagome terminou de falar e se virou para kikyou.

-_Frithak!_ – de repente uma luz saiu da mão de kagome e empurrou kikyou na parede, a mulher olhou assustada para a outra.

- como? O que é isso?

Kagome riu.

- se chama _Frithak _, um tipo de poder ganho pelas várias gerações Higurashi e pelo fato de ser vampira, sabia que a minha família era conhecida nas antiguidades por ser uma família de ótimos magos e tudo mais?

Kikyou a olhava assustada.

- eu estava na casa da minha avó, aprendendo isso quando meus pais me buscaram ficaram brigando no carro e minha mãe puxou o volante para o lado e fez o carro sair da estrada, morrendo, me deixando órfã.

- que tocante Higurashi.

Uma voz sinistra ecoou atrás de kagome a fazendo se encolher um pouco.

- não me diga.- falou tentando esconder o pouco(?) medo que aquela voz lhe causava.

- está com medo? – ela se virou.

Pela primeira vez via aquele ser, o ser mais...mais... divino que já vira, ele vestia uma capa que lhe cobria muita parte do corpo, incluindo a cabeça, mas deixando ver os traços de seus rostos, os dentes pontiagudos que se mostravam sob o lábio inferior, ela o olhou maravilhada.

- quem... é você?- ele a olhou.

- todos me chamam de Forest.

Ela assentiu.

-Forest, alguém como eu? – ele enrugou a testa. – alguém sem coração? Alguém... perfeito?

- esse papo ta estranho.- falou kikyou.

Kagome o olhou.

- alguém... que eu devo exterminar.- ele arregalou os olhos mas antes que fizesse algo ela gritou - _FRITHAK!_

O poder voou até ele mas o homem o pegou com a mão e falou.

- seu _Frithak _não funciona comigo kagome, mas funciona com você.

Antes que ela fizesse algo a voz grossa dele falou.

-_frithak.-_ foi tão calmo que qualquer um estranharia, mas o poder tocou em kagome com uma força e a empurrou para a parede onde kikyou estava antes, ela ficou presa por uma energia negra que a rodeava.

- vocês não me temem.- ela olhou para os dois.

- pelo contrario, nós o fazemos e por isso, esteja preparada para o nosso próximo encontro... perfeita.- ela olhou para Forest assustada, como ele a havia chamado? Antes que pudesse falar algo eles sumiram e ela caiu no chão e o poder se fora junto com eles.

Ela olhou para a direção em que eles foram embora e levou a mão ao coração.

- próximo encontro? Isso quer dizer.- ela sorriu maliciosamente.- que vamos nos ver de novo... Forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com inuyasha que estava escorado na parede, com os olhos fechados e respirando regularmente, ela sorriu e se aproximou dele e levou a branca mão até a bochecha dele e delicadamente o fez virar o rosto na direção dela, ela sorriu e sussurou.

- tão...Lindo...- ela se esqueceu de quem estava falando, certo? ela riu baixo e se aproximou, alguém a olhava de longe, ela se aproximou mais e deixou os lábios se tocarem, o rapaz "acordou" e se separou dela logo imprensando-a na parede, ela o olhava estranha, estava serena, ele enrugou a testa e disse.

- você estava com ela... estava com kikyou... AONDE ELA ESTÁ?

Kagome deixou algumas lágrimas caírem, não entendia, não estava mais segura, estava com medo e nem o carinho que kikyou sentia por ela a pouparia agora que Forest estava ali, sua mente estava confusa, ela fez força e soltou os braços e o abraçou, ele arregalou os olhos ao vê-la fazer isso.

- eu não... não posso te falar, me desculpe mas...eu...não vou...- ela o olhou.- não vou agüentar.

Em seguida saiu correndo, a pessoa que a observava a pegou pelos braços e a abraçou.

- você vai kagome, você é perfeita vai conseguir.

Ela olhou para o rapaz e falou.

- me desculpe, eu... eu estou assustada.

Ele assentiu.

- está assustada, está temerosa, sabe mais do que ninguém o que kikyou pode fazer não é?- ela assentiu. – entendo, me desculpe aquilo eu... eu estou... eu estou me assustando demais kagome.

Ela olhou para sesshoumaru e em seguida para inuyasha do outro lado que ainda não entendera nada.

- peça desculpas para seu irmão é que... kikyou está me assustando e de repente tudo está começando a dar errado, eu preciso de algo, meu motivo de vingança só não parece suficiente.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

_- e isso quer dizer que você vai me matar?_

_Kikyou a olhou e suspirou em seguida._

_- não sei, me dê um motivo._

_Kagome riu._

_- e eu achando que tinha te dado todos os motivos necessários, talvez, indo contra você, te prendido, te maltratado, achei que isso fosse o suficiente._

_- talvez, mas ainda não me faz querer ataca-la._

Kagome abaixou a cabeça.

- kikyou e eu temos um laço tão forte que quando uma não se sente pronta para algo ou não acha algo suficiente passa para a outra, kikyou estava agoniada como eu estou agora e nós trocamos, eles me temem e não me temem, não sei mas em quem confiar ou o que fazer sesshoumaru.

Ele a abraçou.

- está tarde, vá dormir, uma boa noite de sono vai te ajudar, amanhã conversaremos sobre isso certo?

Ela assentiu, talvez fizesse certo, mas estava angustiada, estava ficando louca, tinha medo que isso atrapalhasse seus planos, alias quais eram eles? Precisava da ajuda de Sato e de Himura logo, o mais rápido o possível, será que sem suas amigas ela conseguiria? Ela olhou para a lua cheia, por que tinha a impressão.. .de que ia piorar?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- isso não adiantou nada Forest! – falou kikyou em um corredor.

- pelo contrario, kagome agora está passado por uma fase de hora angustia e outra...medo, insanidade, isso a está deixando louca saber que nós a atacamos, ela tem medo de nós por que sabe do que somos capazes.

Kikyou suspirou.

- isso não ajuda muito, sinto isso, essa loucura dela, isso pode mata-la.

- isso nos adiantaria muita coisa.

Kikyou parou de andar.

- por que queremos mata-la? Por que não fazer ela nos ajudar?

Ele riu.

- kikyou, você ajudaria a pessoa que te maltratou por cinco anos inteiros?

Kikyou abaixou a cabeça.

- é por isso kikyou que kagome não irá nos ajudar, o que podemos fazer é mata-la, mas se não quer que ela se mate eu tenho uma idéia.

Ela o olhou esperançosa, deixa-la viver?

- o que?

- já a guardei demais, venha comigo.

Eles passaram por vários corredores até chegarem a um parte decorada como o quarto de uma criança, era rosa com vários brinquedos, bonecas, ursinhos de pelúcia, uma cama rosa e tudo muito bem organizado, porém uma parte do quarto estava escura pela luz estar desligada.

- Forest, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

-kikyou, lembra-se do dia em que adotou kagome? – a mulher assentiu.- lembra-se daquela pequena menina que saiu correndo atrás de você gritando kagome-nee-chan?

A mulher assentiu novamente e arregalou os olhos.

- não pode ser, Forest você não. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- chii?- ele falou com uma voz fria.

Uma moça de quatorze anos apareceu, os cabelos louros longos iam até o final da coxa, a franja lhe cobria os olhos já que estava de cabeça abaixada, ela estava vestida de preto e usava um tipo de tiara diferente que lhe cobria as orelhas colocando outras por cima destas, as outras eram bem estranhas, a menina levantou os olhos sem emoção e kikyou falou horrorizada.

-Freya...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

kagome está se sentindo agoniada, Forest está conseguindo o que quer, kagome está enfraquecendo, seus motivos são poucos? o que está acontecendo? será que ela é tão perfeita como kikyou e Forest dizem? e Sesshoumaru? está se apaixonando por kagome? e quem é Freya? o que DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

bem, respondendo as reviews.

**neherenia:**_ obrigada mas... acho que as qualidades das minhas fics estão caíndo né? tá ficando tudo muito confuso na minha cabeça, eu não to entendendo nem o que eu estou escrevendo, meu pai, espero que tenham entendido tudo o que quis dizer neste capitulo, se não me digam que eu vou me esforçar MAIS para tentar fazer vocês entenderem certo? e a kikyou? ela só fez isso para fugir, e sobre o kag sess naõ dá, desculpe-me, é que eu já tenho em mente o casal do sess e infelizmente eu sou MUITO fã de inukag( não vivo sem) entendeu? espero que continue lendo mesmo assim, e bem desculpe a demora, beijos._

_**Agome-chan:** certo, gomen nasai, e se vc não entendeu acho que foi mais a minha idiotice sabe? eu naõ to escrevendo muito bem esses dias, não sei o que é, e foi o Forest, mas quem é Forest? será... hum, rsss, eu to meio pra baixo e não to escrevendo direito, acho q é pq eu naum tenho nada para fazer nas férias e aí naõ to escrevendo bem, aí aí aí eu QUERO VIAJAR DROGA! QUERO IR PARA FORTALEZA DROGA! e a mãe não deixa, T.T vou chorar, bem T.T, espero que tenha gostado do capt( e me diga se naõ entendeu nada que eu tenho melhorar mais sabe? ) bem, bjks,_

_desculpem-me a demora._

_desculpem-me se a qualidade das minhas fics diminuiu._

_desculpem-me._

_beijos._

_sophie-sama_


	7. situações inesperadas

_atualizei,_

_eu tinha idéias para esse capt mas eu naum conseguia escrever, eu queria uma coisa mas eu percebi q ... dã com dezoito anos ou dezenove ela já era professora de faculdade? nunca, então eu mudei algo, e ficou estudante de faculdade, hehe,_

_agora gente, inukag fofo, fortes emoções em inukag e no próximo? iihhhh v6 vão me matar, mas pensem, se me matarem como eu escrevo,_

_bjão_

_aproveitem a leitura._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o **situações inesperadas **0o0o0o0o0o_

Um rapaz corria ofegante pelos corredores cheios da faculdade, ele corria desajeitadamente e assustado, "atropelava" algumas pessoas no caminho e apenas pedia um rápido "desculpa" e voltava a correr, não era possível, isso só _podia ser_ mentira, de repente ele avista uma certa pessoa e sorri.

-Hey! Olha por onde anda motosuwa! – gritou um rapaz quando o outro bateu nele, Motosuwa deu um outro "desculpa" e voltou a correr esbarrando em algumas pessoas até chegar na que ele queria, ele gritou:

-Himura!- a moça se virou e olhou carinhosamente para o rapaz que tentava a todo custo chegar até ela, a verdade é que Himura era uma moça linda, lindos cabelos chocolates presos em um rabo de cavalo um pouco folgado que deixava alguns fios caírem pelos lados lhe dando um visual mais jovem, os olhos chocolates mostravam para qualquer um que a moça era Japonesa, o rosto em forma oval continha as marquinhas dos lados do nariz que mostravam que ela havia retirado a pouco os óculos de leitura.

-Hideki. - ela falou carinhosa quando ele ficou ao lado dela, ainda ofegante ele se apoiou nos próprios joelhos respirando fundo várias vezes tentando recuperar o fôlego.- estava me procurando?

Ele sorriu carinhosamente e respirou fundo mais uma vez, a blusa verde musgo já estava molhada de suor, ele a procurara em todo o campus.

-ah... é.- ele falou olhando-a, Himura sorriu e ele olhou para ela de cima a baixo, ela usava uma blusa de manga curta roxa sem desenhos e uma calça jeans lisa com uma bota por baixo. – eu queria saber uma coisa.

A moça sorriu fracamente.

-claro, fala.

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez e falou.

-as pessoas têm comentado que você vai deixar a faculdade. - ela o olhou com uma expressão de susto.

- elas têm?- ele assentiu.

- é verdade Himura?- a moça o olhou sem saber o que dizer.

- não... - ele sorriu vitorioso- bem, não do _jeito_ que eles dizem.

Ele enrugou a testa, ela iria _embora_? O_ deixaria_ lá sozinho? Não, não _podia_ ser isso... Isso... Era.... Era... Era _Horrível_.

-como assim, Himura? – a moça o olhou e fez uma careta.

- quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer para me chamar de Sango?(n/a ninguém imaginava que era ela ¬¬) - ele sorriu travesso.

- apenas mais uma vez. – ela riu, ele sorriu, a fizera _rir_!

- não é hora para _piratas do caribe,_ Hideki. - ele riu. - uma antiga amiga minha que eu jurava estar desaparecida reapareceu e precisa _muito_ de minha ajuda Hideki, eu _tenho_ que ajuda-la. - ele assentiu. - eu tenho a média necessária para poder passar de ano e tenho feito às provas finais logo, assim... Eu posso ir ajudá-la.

Ele ficou calado... Ela não iria _mesmo_ embora, mas...

- aonde essa sua amiga mora?

Ela ficou com o olhar distante.

- atualmente? Na casa de um ex-namorado no Japão, se bem que não posso chamar aquilo de casa. - ele enrugou a testa, será que a situação financeira estava ruim? Era esse o problema?- Miroku nunca foi muito discreto entende? Aquilo está mais para mansão.

Não... Não _era_ o problema, A curiosidade nunca abatera Hideki tão forte como agora, Sango iria para o Japão ajudar a tal amiga, poderia de repente mudar de idéia e resolver ir morar lá não? Afinal, ela era japonesa, não que isso contasse muito já que ele também era japonês e nunca morara lá, mas ela já.

A possibilidade de que sua "amiga"(por que ele a considerava _mais_ que isso) se mudasse e o deixa-se sozinho com os trogloditas populares era Horrível, Hideki podia ser rico mas isso _não_ queria dizer que era um _playboy _ou popular, na verdade os populares zoavam dele, e foi aí que ele conheceu sango... uma _peculiar_ garota.

_Flash back_

_-olha o idiota! – falou um enquanto segurava as coisas de Hideki e as jogando no chão._

_- parem por favor.- pediu o garoto enquanto tentava juntas as coisas._

_De repente sentiu um chute nas coisas e caiu no chão batendo o nariz, ele começou a sangrar._

_- droga, parem com isso por favor.- começaram a querer chuta-lo porém alguém segurou a perna de um, Hideki olhou para o ser e ficou assustado, ela segurava a perna dele com um pouco de dificuldade, o sol fraco batia nos cabelos da moça naquele dia de inverno,ela olhou séria para o homem(aquele que ela segurava a perna) e falou._

_- por que? Me dêem somente uma razão para fazerem isso.- eles riram do rapaz cuja a perna era segurada pela moça e ele puxou a perna, a moça a soltou mas continuou séria._

_- me dêem uma razão._

_Um deles de cabelo louro escondido por uma parca falou._

_- oras, ele é um idiota.- ela os olhou sem acreditar._

_- já demos a razão garota, agora saía daqui senão vai ter de arcar com as conseqüências também.- ela ficou os fitando sem acreditar e de repente olhou para Hideki, ele a olhava encantado._

_- quebraram o nariz dele, não têm vergonha? Eu pedi uma razão de verdade, isso não é razão! isso não é um motivo de verdade!- eles a olharam já ficando cansados daquilo._

_- olha aqui garota saí daqui agora ou as coisas vão ficar feias pro teu lado.- ela riu._

_- agora são covardes? Batem em mulheres? Podem vir, não tenho medo de cachorro que late... são bons garotos.- um deles foi para cima de sango e ela se virou fazendo ele cair no chão, se levantou indo até ela,porém ela não podia se virar pois Hideki estava atrás dela, o rapaz se levantou e ficou na frente dela batendo de cara com o idiota, ambos caíram no chão, ela riu e se agachou._

_-você não bate bem da cabeça, né? – ele enrugou a testa._

_- eu só quis te ajudar.- ela sorriu carinhosa._

_- parem com isso garotos, somente parem o.k? – eles olharam para o outro que havia batido de cara com Hideki e começaram a rir._

_- certo certo, vamos logo galera._

_- viu? Uma boa conversa ajuda muito as vezes.- ele revirou os olhos._

_- eu mereço. Hideki Motosuwa.- ela sorriu._

_-Sango Himura, agora vamos cuidar desse seu nariz._

_Fim do flash back_

- por que perguntou Hideki? – ele a olhou decidido, havia tido uma idéia e agora iria coloca-la em ação.

-Sango, eu posso ir com você?- ela o olhou assustada.-quero dizer, eu posso te ajudar e... qual é o problema da sua amiga mesmo?

Ela apertou os lábios e sorriu amarelo.

- eu não posso Hideki, sou boa em química e por isso vou ajuda-la, uma coisa horrível aconteceu a ela e agora eu sou muito necessária.

- eu também sou muito bom em química, nós fazemos faculdade de química e somos os melhores da sala, por que não?

- olha aqui Hideki, isso é _sério_, a Kagome _precisa_ de mim e ela confia em mim, eu... Isso _não é_ como as coisas da escola Hideki, isso é sério..._é sério_.- ele sorriu.

- eu sei disso, e eu _posso_ te ajudar sango.

Ela balançou a cabeça e passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçando-os, gostava muito de Hideki, mas ele era muito insistente, _muito_, mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e o olhou, ele estava sorridente, esperançoso, e infelizmente... _muito_ curioso.

Ela não queria envolve-lo nisso, além de que ele _nunca_ acreditaria nela, o que ela diria? "minha amiga virou uma vampira e agora vou ajuda-la a se vingar de uma cientista maluca e a voltar a ser humana"? claro, com certeza, ele diria que ela estava assistindo _Frankenstein_ demais.

- ah! Vamos lá sango! Eu posso ajudar, posso fazer de tudo e.- ele viu a face dela preocupada- você _nã_o vai deixar não é?

-Hideki, não é que eu não _queira_ a sua presença, mas isso é realmente sério, é algo além do normal, e algo... algo que pode... – como explicar de uma forma mais... _delicada_? –isso pode custar a sua vida Hideki.

Ele ficou sério, a cada palavra que sango dava sobre o assunto o deixava cada vez mais intrigado e curioso, agora ele tinha que saber _qual era_ esse problema, além de que se isso pudesse custar a vida dele podia custar a de sango também, e a ultima coisa que ele queria ver era ela... _morta_.

- minha vida? Perigo? Sango, eu sou bem grandinho para me defender.- ela o olhou séria, Hideki _simplesmente_ era um imã para situações um tanto _desagradáveis_, ele não sabia nem matar uma formiga, era mais inofensivo que um bebê que acabara de nascer.

-claro, com certeza, e as formigas vão dominar a terra.- ela ironizou voltando a andar ao ver que estavam somente os dois no corredor e já era tarde da noite, só queria sua cama antes de viajar amanhã cedo para o Japão.

- não, essas são as baratas.- ela revirou os olhos sem parar de andar, o rapaz resolveu andar com ela, correu um pouco para alcançar(finalmente) o ritmo da garota.

-sango é sério, eu sou seu amigo e me preocupo com você... – ela o olhou séria e parou de andar, deu um leve sorriso e falou.

- eu_ também_ me preocupo com você e é _por isso_ que não quero que vá.- ele sorriu fracamente e falou.

- não tem jeito mesmo?- ela fez que não com a cabeça.- então pode ao menos me dizer quando irá assim podemos fazer uma festinha de despedida.- ela sorriu amarelo.

- é que eu vou amanhã cedo e não dá.- ele assentiu como se entendesse.

- posso ao menos saber o número da casa desse cara? Sabe, pra quando eu quiser falar com você.- ela fez uma careta.

- o telefone eu não tenho, além de que miroku me odeia, nunca foi com a minha cara.- ele então deu um sorrisinho e falou.

- me diz o nome, se é uma mansão ele é rico e meus pais podem saber o número.

Ela sorriu.

- tudo bem, é **Miroku Houshi**.

Ele enrugou a testa.

- não sei se conheço, mas tudo bem, posso lhe levar em casa? Afinal você vai bem cedo, certo? – ela assentiu.

- vamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou andava no quarto de um lado para o outro, não conseguira dormir pensando no que vira um pouco mais cedo, a irmã mais nova de kagome, a irmã que kagome tanto falava, tanto amava, ali, sem memórias, vivendo como um robô, ela sentou-se na cama, Forest era horrível, ele não tinha sentimentos, como pôde fazer aquilo?

_Mas você fez o mesmo._

A voz irritante de sua consciência soou na sua cabeça, ela suspirou e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem pelo rosto pálido da mulher( mais pálido do que normal).

- não...não...Freya não...

Por mais que ela negasse, parte de seu coração batia de excitação pelo sentimento que kagome teria, o ódio que ela teria de kikyou ao ver sua pequena irmã, a única familiar de kagome ali, perto dela e simplesmente... _imperfeita_.

Kagome era perfeita pois lembrava de tudo, era forte, conseguia se concentrar e nunca deixara seus sentimentos humanos sumirem, a pessoa da qual foi retirada o sangue continou viva por tempo o suficiente para que ela amaduressece o sangue e etc, etc e tal, mas Freya, Freya não tinha o sangue de nenhuma outra pessoa... _viva_.

Sim, havia o sangue de outra pessoa nela... o nome dessa pessoa era Eruda, uma menina que possuía cabelos louros como o sol que iam até os pés e olhos castanhos alegres, ela era linda...não havia outra palavra para ela, na verdade a menina era a irmã gêmea de Freya, um roubo no hospital levou Eruda para longe, porém um acidente... a "família" dela toda morreu e somente Eruda sobreviveu...e apenas por algumas _horas_...

Então... Freya e Forest apareceram.

_Flash back_

_As lágrimas e o barulho de choro baixo eram os únicos barulhos em um quarto branco de hospital, nele deitava uma menina de cabelos louros que olhava para a agulha do soro e chorava._

_-papai... Mamãe..._

_- Eruda?- falou uma voz sinistra, ela olhou para a direção e viu um homem alto com uma capa que só lhe deixava ver o maxilar e ao seu lado... Sua copia perfeita. A menina podia ser sua irmã gêmea, até a idade parecia ser a mesma.._

_-quem... Quem é você?- perguntou com os olhos cheios de tristeza e encantamento pela pequena sósia._

_- meu nome é Forest e essa menina ao meu lado se chama Freya. - a menina a olhou com os olhos frios e falou._

_- oi._

_-oi. - falou eruda ainda hesitante._

_-Eruda, Freya é sua irmã gêmea. - as duas arregalaram os olhos e olharam para ele. - você foi roubada quando era pequena._

_Eruda balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a chorar._

_-é mentira. - ela repetia para si mesma._

_- seus pais verdadeiros morreram e sua irmã mais velha foi levada para longe por uma mulher que planeja fazer coisas terríveis com ela..._

_-Kagome-nee-chan. - sussurrou Freya._

_- pare de mentir! – gritou Eruda._

_- não é mentira.- falou Freya com lágrimas nos olhos.- ela se parecia muito com a kagome-nee-chan, Eruda... eu preciso... preciso... de... preciso de..._

_Eruda a olhou curiosa._

_-preciso de...você._

_Ela olhou para Freya confusa._

_-de...mim?_

_Freya assentiu._

_- do seu sangue._

_Eruda arregalou os olhos._

_- é só um pouco.- falou forest.- somente o necessário para que Freya possa se curar da doença que a aflige._

_Eruda enrugou a testa._

_- qual é essa doença?_

_Forest ficou sério._

_- é uma doença sem nome.- começou Freya. – forest disse que um pouco do seu sangue me curaria e me deixaria forte o bastante para procurar a nossa irmã._

_Eruda olhou para o braço e falou._

_- eu vou morrer Freya... vou me juntar a papai e mamãe... você não pode morrer...não é?_

_Freya a olhou e foi até a cama de hospital e com dificuldade subiu nela e abraçou a "irmã"._

_- kagome-nee-chan... precisa de nós duas._

_- mas eu não posso Freya.- ela tossiu e Freya se separou um pouco dela.- eu tenho muitos machucados... há sangue entrando no meu pulmão neste momento... os médicos não podem fazer nada... mas você pode salva-la._

_Freya ficou séria de novo e olhou para Forest._

_- infelizmente eu não posso salva-la também Freya...Eruda fez a decisão dela._

_Elas se olharam e forest tirou uma seringa, Eruda apertou os lábios e sentiu algo segurar sua outra mão._

_- eu vou estar com você...até a hora que você morrer. – eruda sorriu fracamente._

_Forest sorriu delicadamente para a doente._

_- Eruda... tem certeza que não quer sobreviver?- a menina abaixou a cabeça e falou._

_- não há esperanças para mim... de que adianta salvar uma alma de alguém que não quer viver?- ele sorriu fracamente e retirou um pouco de sangue da menina._

_- você vai salvar a sua irmã com isso Eruda, muito obrigado._

_Freya sorriu e abraçou a irmã._

_- eu vou salvar a Kagome-nee-chan por nós duas._

_Eruda sorriu e retribuiu o abraço._

_- me sinto bem._

_Freya assentiu..._

_- muito bem..._

_Fim do flash back_

Eruda não sobrevivera tempo o suficiente para que Freya fosse perfeita, e Forest não colocara o sangue na menina quando Eruda ainda estava viva, isso fez com que o sangue de Eruda provocasse uma reação errada que provocou um colapso na menina, ela precisava da calma de Eruda naquele momento, se eruda estivesse ali e calma Freya se lembraria de tudo e se ela tivesse vivido tempo suficiente ela... ela seria _perfeita._

um erro Mutuo de Forest e da mesma, ela deveria ter ido com ele até o hospital, mas estava ocupada demais com _sua _menina, Ela passou a mão no rosto.

-Kagome... Eruda... Freya...eu...por que tudo nos leva à_ isso_? – ela se perguntou. – quero dizer... todos acabam... acabam... acabam se envolvendo de _alguma forma_ e formando um circulo aonde tudo volta para forest...

Ela respirou fundo e deitou-se, fechou os olhos e falou...

- ou será que tudo volta...para _mim_?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- senhores passageiros, bem vindos ao vôo com destino à tokyo...

A voz da aeromoça ecoou no avião lotado, aonde várias pessoas se ajeitavam tentando ficar com um mínimo de conforto, suspirou aliviada quando se sentou na cadeira e fechou os olhos sonhando com um mínimo de descanso até chegar ao Japão... um _mínimo_.

- com licença.- Sango abriu os olhos e viu um moça lhe estender uma tigelinha com várias balas.- aceita balas?

Sango fez que não e respirou fundo voltando a fechas os olhos e tentar dormir.

- Sango? – a menina abriu os olhos com raiva e falou.

- o que...- ela ficou sem fala ao ver quem estava sentado ao seu lado... não... não, pelos céus ele _não_ fez aquilo, ele _não_ estava do seu lado em um avião para o Japão e _nem_ planejava ajuda-la.

- surpresa.- falou Hideki sorridente.

- Hideki... o que DIABOS VOCÊ FAZ AQUI?

Ele sorriu amarelo.

- eu NÃO podia te deixar lá correndo perigo, se isso é perigoso _talvez_ seja até bom eu ir.

Ela passou a mão no rosto.

- Hideki saía AGORA deste avião.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- fecharam as portas.

Ela respirou fundo e contou até dez.

- Hideki, quando chegarmos no Japão você _vai_ pegar outro avião de _volta_ para cá entendeu? Não vai nem ver o sol do Japão.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- não vai me convencer sango, eu fiz reservas em um Hotel, qualé sango eu _já sou_ bem crescidinho e além de que está na hora de eu ver _o que é_ a realidade.

Ela balançou a cabeça e deu um tapa na testa e falou.

- Hideki, isso... ah! Meu deus tudo bem, mas _se_ você abrir o bico sobre qualquer coisa eu te mato, te estrangulo e depois eu te jogo aos tubarões.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- qual é o problema da sua amiga?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- quando chegarmos lá vamos deixar que você veja o porquê de eu NÃO querer que você corra risco de vida...só espero que não tenha medo de histórias de terror.

Ele enrugou a testa... _talvez_, mas somente talvez... fosse melhor ele não ter vindo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome se deixou cair escorada na porta, limpou o suor da testa, não havia comido nada desde o dia anterior e havia treinado quase a noite toda, ela desistira do saco de areia já que em um chute seu ele se rasgava e espalhava areia para todo lado, ela desistira depois do quinto afinal ela não tinha tanta paciência assim para ficar recolocando o tempo todo, as espadas eram até que boazinhas, mas uma espada boa para ela era bem difícil de encontrar, tentou encontrar a sua na _number one_ e na casa de kikyou mas ela não encontrara, somente uma coisa... _uma foto_.

Balançou a cabeça ao se lembrar da foto, a foto de sua imouto, sua irmã mais nova _Freya_, sentia seu coração apertar ao se lembrar do pequeno rosto dela cheio de lágrimas e dos gritos dela... _"kagome-nee-chan" _enquanto era segurada pelas freiras do orfanato e kagome sendo levada a força por Forest e Kikyou, Forest...

Kagome arregalou os olhos... aquele rosto... o riso sarcástico...

**Então essa é a garota?**

A voz dele soou e de repente tudo veio a tona.

_Cabelos negros longos_.

_Presos em rabo de cavalo,_

_Tatuagem de lua e estrela na mão direita,_

_Rosto bonito,_

_Olhos vermelhos._

_Roupas sociais..._

Não era possível...

Não _pode._

Ela _conhecia_ Forest.

Ele...

- ele era _amigo _dos meus pais.

Ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios enquanto se lembrava de algumas poucas vezes que o vira lá, o estranho é que ela não se lembrava de seus pais o chamarem de forest, era.. era _outro nome._

- oni...onimala, ui esse é legal.- ela riu de si mesma porém ouviu passos.

Deu um pulo bem na hora que abriram a porta e apareceu do outro lado da sala.

- ainda treinando?- perguntou Miroku.

Ela balançou a cabeça de uma forma estranha e falou.

-sim... tentando.

Ele enrugou a testa.

- não achou a sala de ginástica boa para treinamentos? Gostaria que eu colocasse algo mais?

Ela riu e passeou os olhos naquela sala.

- não, ela é ótima só talvez um saco de areia de ferro, sou vampira então eu posso dizer que mesmo depois de cinco anos eu ainda não sei a minha força total, ou seja.- ela se espreguiçou.- eu poderia fazer um carinho na sua cabeça e amassar seu crânio sem querer, Humanos são quebradiços.

Ele fez um "hum" e abaixou a cabeça.

-Himura ligou.

Ela sorriu.

- o que ela disse?

- está a caminho, mas... estou preocupado kagome.

Ela o olhou confusa e se aproximou.

- ainda por causa do que aconteceu ontem? – ele balançou a cabeça dando a entender que sim.

- em parte, quero dizer... Kikyou nos pegou de guarda baixa, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça novamente.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e cerrou os punhos.

-só me salvei por causa do _Fritak_,mas não acho que isso vá acontecer de novo tão cedo, até por que só se pode usar um ataque como esses de surpresa uma vez, nas outras é mais sorte, além de que Forest consegue recriar o meu _Fritak_ contra mim mesma.

Ele olhou para um canto e olhou para kagome sério.

- não comeu?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- não estou com fome. - de repente um barulho estranho ecoa na sala.

Miroku tenta, mas não consegue conter um riso, Kagome o olha com raiva e em seguida para o estomago e faz uma careta, seu estomago estava reclamando há algum tempo.

- se está com fome por que não comeu?

Kagome fez um movimento com a mão como se espantasse algum mosquito (mesmo não havendo nenhum) e disse.

- estou em parte, quero dizer... Sou uma vampira, o certo seria mais dizer que estou com sede.... De _sangue_.

Ele pareceu entender e falou.

- quer matar o bankotsu? Eu deixo.

Ela riu.

- não, só que eu tenho que tomar sangue o mais rápido o possível, não sei se agüento, acho que hoje a noite vou sair para caçar.

Ele enrugou a testa, mas um sorriso continuou no seu rosto.

- vai matar pessoas? Achei que quando os vampiros mordiam essas pessoas viraram vampiros também.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- mito, eu não sou_ realmente_ uma vampira, nenhum vampiro me mordeu é só que meu sangue vai tipo se _evaporando_ e eu vou precisando de mais e não, quando eu mordo alguém eu não. A. transformo. Em. vampiro.

Ele revirou os olhos e bufou.

- droga, e a juventude eterna?- Kagome riu mais alto ainda.

- me desculpe querido mas eu tenho cara de ainda ter treze anos?

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e falou.

- não, com certeza não.

Ela sorriu fracamente e passou a mão no pescoço.

-sede... estou... com muita sede.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e falou.

- por quê não vai caçar logo? Ainda é de madrugada.

Ela olhou para baixo e falou.

- não estou a fim de destruir a vida de ninguém.

- não disse que ia caçar?

- não falei o quê. –ela sorriu travessa e abriu as portas da sacada, o vento tocou no rosto dela e ela se virou.

- vou ver se encontro algum bosque ou coisa do tipo aqui perto, até mais tarde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome andava pelas ruas escuras sozinha, olhando para baixo, um trovão soou perto dali, ela sorriu, tempestades... ela gostava de noites assim, continuou andando calmamente, na noite fria tudo o que se ouvia era o miado dos gatos, o latido dos cachorros, o barulho dos moveis na mudança de temperatura, a vampira passou a mão no rosto e pelo cabelo, colocou-a no pescoço, ia tirar a mão quando alguém a segurou no pescoço, ela ficou rígida, seus instintos começaram a se aguçar, o calor humano tão perto do seu corpo, ela quase podia sentir o sangue correndo na mão daquele ser.

A mão era rude, não era aquele tipo de mão macia, com certeza não era, o ser( quem quer que fosse) se aproximou dela colando os corpos, e ela viu que não era uma mulher( por mais que ela tivesse certeza que não fosse), a respiração quente no seu ombro, ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo estremecia.

Ela sabia de_ quem_ era aquele calor.

Não _podia_ ser, era tarde, era quase de manhã não... não podia ser...

- acordada há essa hora... Kagome? – ela sentiu um turbilhão de emoções ao mesmo tempo, sentiu medo, assustada, feliz (?), sentiu até desejo, calma, alivio, sentiu seu corpo estremecer mais do que antes e sentiu-o passar a outra mão pela cintura dela a abraçando e a sustentando, se não fosse por isso ela sabia que cairia, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, mas parecia impossível, praguejou em seus pensamentos, o maldito devia estar ouvindo seus batimentos acelerados( já que como vampira eles batiam mais devagar, ela não possuía juventude eterna, mas demoraria mais a envelhecer.) como nunca e deixando-a com menos sangue do que podia( e muito mais no rosto), pois ela sentiu ele sorri.

- meio tarde, não?- ele perguntou novamente, tocou na mão que se sustentava e na outro do pescoço e num único movimento se soltou das duas e se virou para o rapaz, ele sorria travesso mas havia carinho nos seus olhos.

- pronta para me explicar o que aconteceu no baile beneficente?- kagome respirou fundo e falou.

- Inuyasha você mesmo falou que já era tarde além de que pelos céus fique...- ela começou a sentir o cheiro másculo dele graças ao olfato apurado.- longe... – ela fechou os olhos deliciando-se com o cheiro, sua parte vampira começava a acordar, e a fez começar a imaginar o sabor do sangue do rapaz. – de mim. – ela falou praticamente completamente entregue, os olhos fechados, a coluna ereta e o rosto levemente curvado para cima.

-por quê? – ele perguntou se aproximando, ela abriu os olhos e antes que ele acompanhasse o movimento dela ele a viu aparecer a mais ou menos cinco passos de distancia de sua antiga posição.

- como... como fez isso? – ele perguntou.

A moça engoliu o seco e falou.

-você não entenderia.- ele começou a correr e ela ainda extasiada com o perfume do rapaz demorou a agir o que lhe deu uma vantagem e ele conseguir segura-la pelos ombros, ela o olhou nos olhos, estava tão entregue assim? Estava quase se matando, a sua parte vampira ansiava pelo sangue do rapaz e a parte humana ansiava que ele a tomasse como sua, o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?

- você é tão vulnerável.- ela falou.

- como disse? – ele perguntou confuso.

-se eu quisesse podia te matar neste instante.- ele enrugou a testa.- mas algo em mim te protege de mim... de pegar seu pescoço como pegou o meu e morder e matar-lhe sugando completamente seu sangue.

Ele a largou e ela agradeceu por isso.

- você é louca.

Ela sorriu.

- defina loucura.

Ele enrugou a testa e ela desapareceu deixando uma nuvem negra e aparecer atrás dele e lhe tocou levemente o pescoço, ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-desejo.

Ela sorriu do mesmo jeito que o rapaz.

- por alguém?

- uma moça.

Ela se aproximou mais olhando para o pálido pescoço.

-seu nome?

Ele se virou e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

-kagome...

ela sorriu levemente, ele colocara uma mão no pescoço da garota e o outro no ombro da moça, ele começou a se aproximar dela lentamente e colocou seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço dela e queria chegar mais perto para aspirar o doce cheiro da garota que o enlouquecia, a moça ficara hipnotizada observando o pescoço do rapaz, ela não se compreendia naquele minuto, nada passava pela sua mente, o cheiro do rapaz a entorpecia e a moça se sentia vulneravel, ela nunca sentira isso, ela o desejava de todas as formas possiveis, sua parte vampira ansiava por perfurar o pescoço do rapaz e tomar seu sangue que deveria ser tão bom quanto o seu cheiro e sua parte humana o desejava loucamente humanamente, desejava que ele a possuísse, sem que a moça percebesse seus caninos ficaram maiores, de repente ela percebeu o que estava quase fazendo e empurrou o rapaz que cambaleou para trás mas conseguiu se equilibrar, a moça se afastou o suficiente dele.

Ela levou uma das mãos até o rosto e retirou uma mecha de cabelo negro e colocou atrás da orelha, tocou no lobulo e levou seu dedo passando pela bochecha até um dos caninos(agora presa), abaixou os olhos triste sentindo-os marejarem, o rapaz ainda a olhava assustado, ela levantou o rosto e numa velocidade que ele não conseguira acompanhar ela fora até ele e o abraçara, aproveitou os poucos segundos em que esteve ao lado dele para sentir mais o calor humano de seu corpo, sussurrou algo antes de desaparecer.

- me desculpe...

e em seguida o rapaz se viu sozinho... _sozinho._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

a garota se deixou cair deitada no chão chorando em algum lugar que sua memoria de criança e de seus tempos felizes a levara, ela chorou um pouco antes de levantar os olhos e ver aonde estava.

-Zôo?- ela se perguntou, mas a pergunta foi esquecida ao vento e as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente,_ idiota_, era o que ela repetia para sí mesma em pensamento, fora fraca, estava fraca...

O sangue em seu corpo evaporava mais a cada segundo e ela necessitava de mais sangue, mas_ ele?_ tola, ela quase o matara, quase matara_ ele_, ela se perguntou desde quando se preocupava desse jeito com os outros, desde quando _ele_ era importante? desde quando _ela_ se importava com_ ele_? desde quando ela quisera beija-lo?

Ah! é mesmo, desde o baile... desde aquela dança que eles tiveram no baile, desde a ultima vez que vira kikyou, fora aí que começara... certo? a moça agora não sabia muito bem, seus pensamentos estavam voltados ao fato de que quase matara o homem que estava tomando seus pensamentos... era nele que ela estava pensando enquanto deveria estar pensando no que kikyou e Forest podiam fazer agora, ele tomara seus pensamentos de um jeito drastico que nem quando ela lutava conseguia esquecer do sorriso do rapaz, e o que ela quase fez? quase o matou.

-droga.- ela balançou a cabeça, _tinha_ que vê-lo de novo, essa vontade de que ele a possuísse era simplesmente... pelos céus ela nunca sentira isso antes, e ela iria até ele... mas precisava de sangue, ela olhou para o Zôologico e suspirou.

- me desculpem...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha trancou a porta do apartamento depois de entrar e jogou a chave em algum lugar, sua cabeça se enchia de perguntas com hipoteses de respostas ridiculas, loucas, perguntas como :_ quem é kagome? o que é kagome?_ e outras, a velocidade, tudo que ela fizera o deixara confuso, ela era no minimo... intrigante. Foi até a cozinha e encheu um copo com água e tomou alguns comprimidos para dor de cabeça, respirou fundo e deixou o copo por lá mesmo já desabotoando a camisa, ele a jogou na poltrona do quarto e trocou a calça jeans por uma calça moletom cinza e jogou-se na cama,

_kagome_

era nela que seus pensamentos estavam, na verdade eles estavam nela desde que a vira pela primeira vez no_ La nuit clarie_, ele simplesmente não conseguia mais se concentrar no trabalho ou pensar até na namorada "desapecida" e nem no fato de que era possivel que kagome tivesse alguma pista sobre ela, somente pensava em como ela era bela, intrigante, a namorada de seu irmão que era mais bela e tudo mais que a sua, era um jogo proibido e isso o excitava... não só o fato dela ser a namorada de seu irmão mas também o fato de que ela retribuia - e não escondia de ninguém o fato- o desejo dele por ela, ele não compreendia o por quê disso, o fato dele somente conseguir pensar nela, era como se ela tivesse jogado um feitiço nele, tolo.

ele não podia imaginar o quão grande era este feitiço e que não havia sido a garota que havia jogado nele, mas sim os atrapalhados cupidos que fazem as donzelas dos livros se apaixonarem como ninfas capturadas por serafins, mas se ele achava que era o único a se sentir deste jeito ele deveria repensar, Kagome também não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, o por quê de só conseguir pensar nele, enfim, a palavra amor passava longe do pensamento de ambos, para a moça seria uma atitude impensada que a colocaria em mais perigo e junto a ela o rapaz que ela amava, para o rapaz... seria algo novo, realmente amar alguém...

um barulho o acorda de seus devaneios, pareciam passos de algum sapato de salto, ele se levanta com cuidado e começa a andar pelos cômodos do apartamento a procura de alguém, porém não o encontra, sala,cozinha, banheiros, quarto de hospedes, escritorio, lavanderia, despensa, nenhum lugar, balança a cabeça.

- estou ficando louco.- passou a mão no rosto e sorriu suspirando.- kagome está me deixando louco.

voltou para o quarto e deu um grito surpreso ao ver Kagome sentada na ponta da cama do rapaz, ela estava de pernas cruzadas e passando a mão levemente nos cabelos e observando as botas negras, ela parecia momentaneamente ignorar a presença do rapaz, ela começou a descer o ziper da bota e em seguida a retirou e com ela a meia, fez o mesmo com a outra e as jogou em um canto qualquer do quarto olhando somente agora para o rapaz com um olhar sedutor, misterioso e de completo desejo, o respirar da garota parecia pesado pelo tamanho desejo que ela segurava em seus ombros, sua garganta parecia se contorcer louca para gemer de prazer nos braços do rapaz a sua frente, ela o olhava de uma forma que nunca olhara outro homem antes.

- como entrou aqui?

ela apontou para a sacada aberta e com o vento batendo e fazendo a cortina branca voar.

-mas... eu moro na cobertura.

ela assentiu ainda o olhando do mesmo jeito.

- eu... me teletransportei.

ele enrugou a testa e riu um pouco.

- como é?

- igual ao que eu fiz na rua, me teletransportei para o local aonde você estava... bela casa.- ela acresentou no final se levantando e os pés em contato com o chão frio, que parecia gelo em relação ao corpo da menina neste momento.

- ahn, okay sem brincadeira, como entrou aqui?

ela engoliu o seco e deu dois passos e desapareceu e uma fumaça negra restou ele arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos quando viu ela reaparecer entre seus braços e passar a mão no rosto do rapaz.

- como fez isso?

- eu tive medo... por isso fugi aquela hora, estava sedenta de sangue e podia te matar lá... quase te matei.- o olhar dela assumiu uma tristeza que sumiu logo voltando o olhar anterior que continuara o mesmo... e isso o excitava, saber que ela estava ali, pode-se dizer que completamente entrega a ele.

-sedenta... de sangue? como assim kagome? - ele se perguntou de onde ainda tirara forças para perguntar(sim ele já havia voltado a respirar a muito tempo).

- sou... uma vampira.- ela abaixou os olhos, ele riu.

- muito engraçado.

- eu era humana...- ela voltou a olha-lo. - até kikyou me transformar em uma vampira alterando meu DNA.

ele a olhava sem saber o que dizer, não conseguia acreditar mas e tudo o que ela havia feito nessa ultima hora? deveria ignorar isso? Kagome o olhou com medo, ele deu um leve sorriso, ela era uma vampira e estava com medo, mas ele sabia que não era medo dele mas do que ele faria, se ele a aceitaria mesmo sendo isso ou se ele a expulsaria e perguntaria aonde estava a sua "namorada", ele viu os olhos dela marejarem e se abaixarem.

- eu sou um monstro.- ele a olhou sem saber o que falar.- matei pessoas, não sou humana e ainda sim estou aqui te forçando a fazer algo que você não quer, eu maltratei a sua namorada por poucos dias comparados aos cinco anos que ela fez comigo e... e ainda sim... ainda sim estou aqui

ele ainda estava atordoado com isso, aquela mulher... aquela mulher na sua frente chorando, a do baile que chorara e lhe dera um leve beijo, aquela que disse que precisava de sua ajuda... não... não aquela.

- não importa.- ele falou calmamente olhando para as suas mãos que pegaram a mão direita dela e lhe fazia um suave carinho, ela o olhou confusa.- você... não é esse monstro que afirma ser, você... pode ter algumas "habilidades" diferentes mas... você é como todo outro humano, que sente medo, erra e principalmente... sente... desejo.

- não é desejo! - ela o interrompeu e o olhou no fundo dos olhos.- é... é_ amor_

ele sorriu para ela e repetiu algumas vezes a palavra "amor" e falou com um brilho diferente no olhar.

- não me importo se é uma vampira, o que importa agora é esta mulher que está na minha frente... pronta para me amar e me mostrar o que é o amor.

ela o olhou com os olhos marejados de emoção, quem diria que aquele brutamontes que conhecera era este rapaz lindo e romantico na sua frente? ela levou a outra mão até as mãos dele que estavam sobre a sua outra e sorriu.

- quero que me mostre também.

ele sorriu e a puxou para um beijo... e dessa vez ela teve certeza... nada seria como antes...

0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o

_eu sei... querem me matar,_

_Mas como eu vou escrever morta?_

_viram?_

_viram? e o sesshy não vai me reviver de novo(u.u) só se pode reviver alguém na tenseiga uma única vez( leitoras loucas são uma coisa, eu sei pq sou uma)_

_respostas das reviews:_

_**neherenia:**amiga, olha, esse cara é muito idiota, ele não sabe a besteira que esta fazendo e logo logo eu tenho certeza que vai aparecer alguém que não vai fazer isso( e se v6 voltaram n.n festinha!yuupi mas senão) e se precisar eu te mando o inu por sedex quando acabar a fic o.k? e espero que tenha gostado do capt, ok? e espero q esse também NÃO esteja confuso, beijão._

_**Mary-chan:** o veneno no pescoço da kagome, aquela coisa preta que ficou se expalhando, foi no lugar que começou como um veneno sendo injetado, como um poder do forest nela, e no lugar que começou o négocio saiu um filete de sangue... como se tivese cortado mesmo. confuso eu sei, espero que este não esteja confuso( por favor Deus ilumine) beijos, diga o que achou!_

_**Agome-chan:** não, infelizmente não é o forest Gump,mas se fosse ele eu acho que a káh taria mais aliviada, e sim, a kikyou é BI(bissexual gosta de homem e mulher), ela se apaixonou pela kagome, eu sou genial não? ué! pq tá me olhando desse jeito? a Crispel fez o kouga gay pq não posso fazer a kikyou( jarro de barro velho) lesbica? eu hein! e infelizmente ela agarrou ele e no próximo capt( sorriso pervertido) tem hentai... eu vou colocar em italico para que todos saíbam, os que gostam leiam os que não, não leiam, é que depois do que aconteceu agora era realmente chato não ter hentai né? e sim eles deixaram, estou em Fortaleza, beijão amiga! me diz o que achou do capt o.k?_

_**LeticiaM:**olha, se ela é feita de mel eu não sei só sei que se for eu quero um pouquinho desse mel, e o inuyasha ainda gosta da kikyou é? com certeza, principalmente deopis do que vc leu neste capt, sem duvida e a kikyou também n.n, ué a crispel fez o kouga gay, não brigue só comigo! e como viu, Freya é a linda irmãzinha da k-chan, misturando Inuyasha com Chobits lhes apresento a nova versão de :Copia Perfeita... não tão diferente mas tem a irmã dela agora... e a sango, o Hideki, espero que tenha entendido mais, beijão viu? me diz o que achou._

_noticia: VAI TER HENTAI NO PRÓXIMO CAPT!_

_beijos_

_sophie-sama_

_me manda uma review?_


End file.
